programyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno jest kunoichim z Konohagakure, członkiem drużyny Kakashiego. Odkryła, że są źle przygotowani do obowiązków ninja i powikłań życie jej kompanów. W ten sposób trenuje, aby zostać medycznym ninją, żeby mogła sprostać wyzwaniom życia jako ninja, a także nieść pomoc i chronić swoich przyjaciół oraz bliskich. Wygląd Sakura w pierwszej serii.jpg|Sakura w pierwszej serii. Sakura w drugiej serii.png|Sakura w drugiej serii. Sakura podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi.png|Sakura podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Wygląd Sakury.png|Sakura w filmie Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni. Sakura po czwartej wojnie shinobi.png|Sakura po czwartej wojnie shinobi. Sakura ma jasne, długie różowe włosy, zielone oczy i jasną skórę. Często była prześladowana z powodu dużego czoła. Z tego powodu zaczęła je przykrywać swoją grzywką, chociaż Ino zachęcała dziewczynę, aby nie ukrywała. W części I, Sakura miała na sobie czerwony strój z białymi, kolistymi wzorami i krótkimi rękawami lub bez, z zamkiem błyskawicznym, obcisłych spodenkach. W części II, Sakura zostaje chūninnem, przydziela nowy strój o tej samej konstrukcji, co w górnej części I, czarne rękawiczki, buty, shorty, krótką spódniczkę. Sakura jest również uzbrojona w tantō, które nosi powyżej etui medycznej. Kiedy nie jest na misji nosi czerwoną koszulę, a pod nią jasnożółtą i granatową spódnicę. Potem widzimy ją w stroju Sojuszu Shinobi, chociaż nadal nosi spódnicę, a gdy potem zostaje przydzielona do jednostki medycznej nosi spodnie. W walce z Dziesięcioogoniastym, Sakura uzyskuje symbol rombu po przechowaniu przez trzy lata odpowiedniej ilości czakry do czoła. Dwa lata po czwartej wojnie shinobi, Sakura, w wieku 19 lat, zachowała swoje krótkie fryzurę, choć cięcia jeszcze krócej, tym razem osiągając obecnie wokół podbródka, z jej grzywka teraz rozstał się w lewo trzymając go z oczu, a jej zwykle czerwone płótno czoło obrońcą nosić jako opaskę. Ona teraz nosi czerwony QiPao sukienkę bez rękawów, która dociera do jej ud, z białymi lamówkami i białym okrągłym projektu z tyłu podobny do jej część I stroju. Jest on związany z czarnym obi i nosi czarne szorty poniżej, jak również jej zwykłe czarne rękawice i ochraniacze na łokcie szary (różowe w anime), które ona nosi teraz także jako ochraniaczy kolan. Ona również zmieniła swoje wcześniejsze regularnie czarne buty na obcasie sandały, wysokie ninja. Podczas gdy po służbie, nosi małe, oddolne pod większej śmietanowym sweter z dekoltem jasnożółtego capri spodnie i białe, jak i różowe, strappy wysokich sandałów obcasie. Ona również nosi ciemnoczerwone pasma włosów, w miejsce jej zwykłego czerwonego czoło opiekuna wraz z wisiorek wiśnia kwiat (podobny do jej ojca) zawieszony na szyi, na wpół ukryte pod jej sweter. Ona również jest widoczne na sobie czerwony płaszcz zimowy nadmiernie spada jej, że połowy uda, z różowymi dodatkami, kieszeniami i kapturem z białym futerkiem. Kilka lat później, po coraz postać matki Sakury stał się nieco bardziej kobieca, gdy po służbie, Sakura nosi jej zwykły czerwony strój, który teraz brakuje śmiały biały okrąg, w plecy, znajdujące się w jej poprzednich kreacji. Nad nim, nosi długi biały fartuch. Jej włosy wydłużyły się, spada na barki, rozstał się z lewej strony twarzy, ale tym razem z dwoma czerwonymi zaciskami. Ona również pozwala paznokcie rosną dłuższe i dobrze utrzymane. Osobowość Jako dziecko Sakurze brakowało pewności siebie i była świadoma swojego dużego czoła. Tak, że ona zakrywała swoją grzywką. Dopiero Ino Yamanaka broniła ją przed jej prześladowcami i powiedziała, że jeśli będzie ją chowała to bardziej będą dokuczać. Potem obie stały się nierozłącznymi przyjaciółkami i Sakura stała się bardziej odważna i pewna siebie. Jako studentka, Sakura zauważono, a nawet do dziś, jej inteligencja nie ma w sobie równych. Mimo to jednak, podobnie jak większość dziewczyn, Sakura była zainteresowana wyglądem niż do praktykowania swoich umiejętności ninja, i właśnie Kin skarciła ją za to. Stała się samolubna, a nawet indywidualnie opracowała rywalizację z jej przyjaciółką Ino Yamanaką, odnosząc się do niej jako "Ino-Świnia". Na początku części I, Sakura była egocentryczna, próżna i wyłącznie koncentruje się na siebie i rozwijanie relacji z Sasuke Uchihą. Ze względu na to, postępy i próby Naruto zdobycia jej uwagi, a także jego wybryki na ogół drażnią ją, widząc je jako nic więcej dziecinne i głupie. Sasuke zauważył, że ponieważ Sakura nie doświadczyła utraty życia, nie mogła zrozumieć, to skłoniło Sakurę na patrzenie rzeczy z perfektywny Naruto próbując zrozumieć jej kolegę z drużyny. Spowodowało rozwijanie wzajemną przyjaźń, która przetrwała nawet gdy Naruto opuściła wioskę na dwa lata. W części II, Sakura staje się bardziej dojrzała i nie więcej egocentryczna, choć wciąż ma zły nawyk bycia krytycznym, szczególnie z Naruto. Również dowiedziała się z różnymi trudnościami jakie musiał przebyć Naruto z lisim demonem i Akatsuki. Patrząc ze smutkiem wpływu zarówno siły miały na jego życie, Sakura będzie ochraniać Naruto i stara się robić, co tylko może, aby pomóc mu pokonać te przeszkody i ostatecznie, z powodu czasu spędzonego razem jako drużyna 7, rozwijać głęboką przyjaźń, która odzwierciedla ich mistrzów, choć Naruto wobec Sakury są nieodwzajemnionej powodu jej istoty zamiast w miłości Sasuke. W jej rdzeniu, Sakura jest współczująca, ustala i odważna, była świadkiem podczas egzaminu na Chūnina, kiedy jej koledzy byli niezdolni i pozostało w niej, by bronić swoich kompanów przed drużyną Dosu. Zostało to również świadkiem przez Sasuke pobudzony do działania, gdy zostały oni w pobliżu Orochimaru. Nie jeden stracił lub zrezygnował z walki, gdy przyszło co do czego, w niewoli jej włosów, które Kin Tsuchi wyśmiewała za błyszcząc, ona z chęcią obcięła je i skonfrontowała się z Zaku Abumi, mimo na jej niekorzyść. To również zostało wykazane podczas jej walki z Sasorim, gdzie mimo powiedzenia unieruchomienia przez Chiyo, przebywała i walczyła, zauważając, że ona odziedziczyła pogardę dla swojego tracącego mistrza. Jej odwaga, wraz z opieką i głębokie zrozumienie Naruto zwiększyło się w czasie. Podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, podniosła morale Zjednoczonych Sił Sojuszu podczas uleczania Naruto, mówiąc im, że chronił ich, bo widzi wszystkich jako towarzyszy. Później wyraziła wielką troskę o Naruto, gdy został odebrany mu Kurama i mówi Uzumakiemu, że nie może umrzeć, zanim nie zostanie Hokage i że jest blisko realizacji swych marzeń. left|thumb|159px|Motywacja Sakury, aby stać się silniejszą. Na początku serii, Sakura była głęboko zauroczona Sasuke Uchihą, zakorzeniona w wygląd, przebiegłość, chłodnej postawy i zadziwiających talentów. Z tego powodu wiele z wczesnych występów Sakury były poświęcone jej kontynuowaniem wysiłków, aby zdobyć jego sympatię. Jak postępuje historia, zaczęła rozpoznawać Sasuke jako realną osobę z niedoskonałości, a opracowana bardziej szczere pragnienie, aby być tam z nim, a potem zakochała się w nim. Sakura miała także obawy, że Sasuke pewnego dnia porzuci ją i Konohę w jego dążeniu siły. Kiedy jej obawy się spełniły na koniec części I, Sakura zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, aby zatrzymać Sasuke przed opuszczeniem, a nawet wyznaje miłość, także zaoferowała dołączenia do niego. Pomimo brzmiącego i dziękującego Sasuke uderzył Sakurę i opuścił wioskę. right|thumb|159px|Sakura emocjonalnie rozbita. Sakura przeklęła własną bezużyteczność, więc postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i pomóc Naruto sprowadzić Sasuke do domu. Mimo, że wciąż martwi się o jego samopoczucie, Sakura chce go zaatakować, jeśli oznacza to to powrót go do Konohy, jednak w miarę upływu czasu i Sasuke staje się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznym przestępcą, Sakura uznała, że Sasuke musi być zatrzymany za wszelką cenę. Pomimo uzgodnienia, że nie mają wyboru, jak tylko zabicie Sasuke, aby zapobiec Konohę do angażowania się w wojnę przez swoich działań przestępczych lub jego śmierć w ręce innego kraju, Sakura była ogromnie zrozpaczona na myśl o tym, że Sasuke miałby być zgładzoną i gdy wspomina wspólne chwile zaczyna pokazywać łzy. Sakura posunęła się do próby, aby Naruto porzucił sprowadzenie Sasuke, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak wiele cierpień ma na sobie Uzumaki. Ostatecznie, wciąż zakochana w Sasuke, Sakura postanowiła, że jedyną opcją jest , aby wierzyć w Naruto i Sasuke. Ponadto, Sakura bierze również opinię Sasuke, po tym, jak brutalnie powiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić przeciwko Madarze i jego całkowitym lekceważeniem ją i Kakashiego z Kaguyą spowodowało, iż Sakura dąsała się na więcej niż jeden raz. Mimo to jednak, jej uczucia pozostają niezmienione. Wewnętrzna Sakura left|thumb|159px|Wewnętrzna Sakura. Kolejny fragmentem osobowości Sakury jest jej zuchwałość. W części I, zostały one ukazane wewnątrz, w postaci "Wewnętrzna Sakura" - manifestacja jej wewnętrznych emocji. Oprócz komiczności, wewnętrzna Sakura oznacza rzeczywista opinię Sakury na rzeczy, kiedy na zewnątrz pozostaje opanowana lub zarezerwowana. Występy wewnątrz Sakury są zazwyczaj oznaczone okrzykiem "Shānnarō!" - wyrażenie, które ma znaczenie dosłowne, ale jest zazwyczaj tłumaczone jako "cholera", "nie ma piekła!", w zależności od sytuacji. Kiedy Ino wykorzystała Shintenshin no Jutsu wlewając umysł w jej ciało, wewnętrzna Sakura ma rozdwojenie jaźni, składający się z "wewnętrznej Sakury" i jej normalnej osobowości. Pomimo, że ukazuje się dość często w część I, widzimy ją, gdy Sakura przyjmuje maniery od swojej sensei, te uczucia rzeczywiście przejawiają przez Sakurę, w gwałtownych wybuchach, które skutkowały by Naruto zwykłym uderzeniem na jego głupie lub perwersyjne działania. Mimo to, jednak wewnętrzna Sakura nadal będzie przejawiania w niektórych przypadkach takich, jak w Naruto bezgłośnie do Tsunade. Ona zdyscyplinowanuje go przed Tsunade, zauważając, jak przerażająca jest jej mistrzyni. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Sakura demonstrując swoje umiejętności niszczy Hiruko. Na początku serii, ogólne zdolności Sakury jako shinobi były znacznie mniejsze niż te, z jej kolegów z drużyny: Sasuke i Naruto, jej największym atutem jest inteligencja. Po dwóch i pół roku szkolenia pod okiem Tsunade jej umiejętności znacznie wzrosły do tego stopnia, że może trzymać rękę na silnych przeciwników takich jak Sasori. Jej umiejętności w innych dziedzinach, również wzrosły, tak jak jest w stanie zlokalizować Kakashiego podczas testu drugiego dzwonka - czym Naruto nie mógł - jak oszukiwanie Saia, Kiby i Lee do walki z sobą, tak aby mogła ona umieścić ich wszystkich do snu. Wraz z możliwościami fizycznymi, Sakura również odziedziczyła odporność i pogardę. To było najlepiej widoczne po tym, jak została otoczona przez chmurę trucizny i używała wybuchowych notatek, aby ją rozwiać bez podtrzymania wiele szkód. Pod koniec do Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, jej umiejętności jeszcze urosły gdzie otrzymała pochwałę od Hashiramy Senju, Shizune i Naruto. left|thumb|159px|Byakugō no In Sakury. Wkrótce po rozpoczęciu pierwszej misji, Sakura odkryła, że miała doskonałą kontrolę nad jej czakrą, i w związku z tym miała wrodzoną zdolność do gromadzenia czakry z każdej części ciała, a następnie używała go z wielkim czasem jej przełożonym kolegów z drużyny w tym zakresie. Odnotowano jej kontrolę wiele razy, jak bardzo podobną wytrzymałość Tsunade. Nawet Shizune, towarzyszka Tsunade, przyznała się do kontroli Sakury jest znacznie większa niż jej. Chociaż w szczególności umiejętność nigdy nie została poddana bardzo przydatne w części I, jej kontrola czakry stała się centralnym punktem stylu walki Sakury i umiejętności medycznych w części II. W części II anime, z jej doskonałą kontrolą czakry, zostaje wybrana w zapieczętowaniu Sanbiego za pomocą techniki Kekkai Shihō Fūjin wraz z Shizune, Ino i Hinatą. Ze względu na te same umiejętności, Sakura pokazała naturalne zdolności do genjutsu, choć do tej pory ona pokazała jak rozproszyć. Była wśród niewielu wykwalifikowanych shinobi, którzy pomyślnie odkryli, a także rozwiał Nehan Shōja no Jutsu Kabuto i pomogła rozwiać z Naruto. W anime, przed egzaminami Chūnina, przebrany Iruka przeprowadził test na nią, starając się nakłonić dziewczynę, aby nie brała udziału w egzaminie, za pomocą genjutsu, które rozpoiła w mgnieniu oka, zauważając Sasuke nigdy by ją nie namawiał, współpracując razem, aby dowiedzieć się, kto rzucił genjutsu. Także na początku egzaminów odczytała, że byli uwięzieni w genjutsu zmieniające otoczenie. right|thumb|159px|Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu Sakury. Szczyt jej kontroli pokazano w czwartej wojny shinobi; od ponad trzech lat, ona przechowywała ogromne ilości czakry w punkcie na czole rozwinęła Byakugō no In i Infūin: Kai. Ponadto, Sakura wykazała możliwość transferu czakry bezpośrednio z jej pieczęcią do innych jednostek, co prowadzi do jej wzmocnienia stu pieczęci na rozłożonym odbiorcy. Przechowywana czakra wewnątrz pieczęci jest ogromna, że może rozpowszechniać go do sojuszu poprzez Katsuyu na masową skalę. Potem ona zasila kilka technik Kamui Obito Uchihy w celu przemieszczenia się pomiędzy różnymi wymiarami Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, a jeszcze resztki czakry jej pieczęć oszczędza. Fizyczna Wytrzymałość Chociaż nie wiadomo nic o sile w części I, Sakura była jeszcze na tyle silna, aby wbić się na kilka kilometrów do tyłu, z tylko jednym uderzeniem w czasie egzaminów na Chūnina. W anime, podczas misji w kraju Herbaty, zauważono ją jak zerwała maszt statku i korzystała z z dużego drewnianego dziennika jako broni. left|thumb|159px|Super siła Sakury. W części II, umiejętności Taijutsu Sakury była ogromnie urosły dzięki treningowi Tsunade. Poprzez tworzenie i uwolnienie jej czakry z precyzyjnym określeniem czasu, Sakura może łatwo zburzyć lub zniszczyć obiekty z potężnymi ciosami i kopnięciami. Przeciwnik uderzony może otrzymać tępy uraz siły co skutkuje złamaniem kości, pęknięcia narządów lub nawet śmierć jak pokazano, kiedy zaatakowała jednym uderzeniem w jelita, miażdżąc ją w ziemię z wpływem zabija Fuen. Poprzez wielokrotny użytek, Sakura nie musi wkładać żadnego wysiłku do korzystania z tej siły, a więc może go używać od razu. Jej siła w połączeniu z jej wiedzą medyczną i pięknem, że zdobyte przez przeskok czasu, zmusiły wielu ujrzenie Sakury jako młodszą wersję Tsunade, a nawet ktoś, kto może stać się silniejszym niż ten ostatni. right|thumb|159px|Monstrualna siła Sakury po opanowaniu pieczęci Yin. Innym kluczowym elementem stylu walki Sakury jest jej wymijające umiejętności. Jako medyk pola, nie może sobie pozwolić, aby by ciężko rannym lub zabitych na polu walki, jak wiercone nią przez Tsunade, kiedy trenowała. Sakura będzie próbowała odczytywać styl walki przeciwnika, aby wybrać dominującą rękę/ nogę albo coś, czego wróg używał. Z tym może zwiększyć swoje umiejętności do imponujących unikającym poziomie. Sakura była na tyle biegła w tym, że mogła dowiedzieć się, jak Sasori porusza palcami i przewiduje ruchy marionetek. Z tym, Sakurze udaje się całkowicie uniknąć Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon, Senju Sōbu i Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen. Chiyo wspomagała Sakurę do uniknięcia początkowego ataku Sasoriego,ale potem zauważyła, że Sakura mało potrzebowała jej pomocy po tym jak nauczyła się czytać według wzorcu palców. Sakura pokazała szyki refleks, jak szybko pochwyciła Obito i przeniosła się na bezpieczną odległość po przypadkowym otwarciu portalu z morzem pełnego kwasu. Te chętne odruchy były także wtedy, gdy ją unieruchomiono wyjątkowo Kaguya ramionami czakry na szybko Sakurę, która była w stanie zareagować wystarczająco szybko, aby bezpieczny chwyt przed zapamiętanym Susanoo Kakashiego Hatake. Sakura również odziedziczyła odporność swojej pani i pogardę dla utraty. To było najbardziej pokazane po tym, jak została otoczona przez chmurę trucizny, i użyła wybuchowe notatki w celu rozwiania chmurę dymu, bez otrzymania znacznych ran. Zdołała wejść w walkę podczas trwania walki z Sasorim pomimo trucizny i przetrwała długo, aby zostać uleczonym przez Chiyo po klęsce Sasoriego. Ninjutsu Medyczne Ninjutsu left|thumb|159px|Sakura używa Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu. Naturalnym wyrafinowanym kontrolą Sakury jej czakry zostały podjęte na nowy poziom z czasem przechodzi, zdolność użycia do maksimum przez trening u Tsunade. Z jej doskonałą kontrolą czakry, Sakura nie zmieniła się w doskonałą walkę medycznego shinobi, i wykazała się być w stanie leczyć śmiertelne obrażenia przy stosunkowo niewielkim wysiłku, szeroka znajomość trucizn po nauczeniu przez jej starszego ucznia Shizune, uczyła się, jak nadać truciznę broniom takim jak kunai. Także ma rozległą wiedzę na temat ziołowych leków, wyprzedzając nawet znajomość Chiyo, jak i innych substancji chemicznych, takich jak potężne gazy usypiające nauczona przez Tsunade. Jej wiedza była, aby zlikwidować bezpośrednio z ciała Kankurō truciznę Sasoriego, aby użyć jej jako szablonu na bazie do stworzenia kilka antidotów, nawet bez konieczności odwołania się do tabeli współczynnika, wyczynu, nawet Sasori, twórca trucizny nie mógł osiągnąć, bo nawet mały błąd sprawiłby nieskuteczność antidotum i fakt, że Sunagakure ma słabą glebę rolnych, co w znacznym stopniu zmniejsza ich zdolność do wzrostu ziół leczniczych. W tym samym czasie zdołała walczyć z Sasorim, i zdołała rozpocząć proces leczenia nawet będąc przebitym przez zatruty miecz wciąż tkwiący w jej brzuchu, co Sasori pochwalił. right|thumb|159px|Sakura i Katsuyu leczą sojusz shinobi. Pod koniec części I, gdy Tsunade obserwuje Sakurę z powodzeniem lecząc rybę, używają technikę Shōsen Jutsu, zauważyła, że Sakura daleko zaszła, a on nie widziała takie talentu za czasów Shizune. Sakura również pomaga w autopsji, jak widać, gdy ona i Shizune przeprowadzały sekcję zwłok na białym Zetsu podczas czwartej wojny shinobi, i ma wiedzę na temat komórek oraz DNA, nawet po krótkim okresie czasu ona była pod okiem Tsunade, wybitna Sakura miała potencjał przewyższając sanninów z zakresie umiejętności medycznych. Również Sakura okazała się być zdolna w używaniu Chakura no Mesu w celu nacięcia na ciele, oraz wykonuje operację lub bardzo bezpośredni masaż serca. Po zakończeniu Byakugō no In, Sakura jest w stanie przywołać Katsuyu i zdalnie uzdrawiać innych, która Shizune chwali ją. Po uwolnieniu pieczęci, ona, wraz z Tsunade, przywołując dużą część Katsuyu w celu uzdrowienia sojuszu i zgodnie z Tsunade, że będą w stanie odzyskać tylko stojąc na niej. Sakura również pokazała, aby móc uwolnić pieczęć całkowicie, przyznając jej zdolność do leczenia uszkodzeń. Podczas swojej walki z Madarą, była w stanie natychmiast leczyć nawet szkodę wyrządzone przez jej przeciwnika używający Gudōdama, nie czując zmęczenia lub skutków fizycznych. W czasie czwartej wojny shinobi, medyczna sprawność Sakury nie rywalizuje ze swoim mistrzem. Dwa lata po wojnie, możliwości Sakury przewyższyły jej senseia, zyskując status medycznego shinobi Konohy. Techniki Przywołujące Podczas czwartej wojny shinobi Sakura pokazała umiejętność przywołania Katsuyu na pole walki. Poprzez podziału ślimaka i przyczepiania się do rannych osób, jak Tsunade, Sakura była zdolna do leczeniu wielu urazów w różnych miejscach jednocześnie. Shizune zauważa, że jest to wyczyn, ponieważ był to pierwszy raz, że Sakura przywołała Katsuyu. Transformacja Natury Sakura jest także biegła z czterech przemian natury; ziemi, wody i uwolnienie yin i uwolnienie yang. Inteligencja left|thumb|159px|Biorąc pod uwagę jej wyjątkową inteligencję i wiedzę, Sakura była w stanie odpowiedzieć bez oszukiwania na najbardziej zaawansowane pytania podczas egzaminu na Chūnina. Oryginalną cechą charakterystyczną Sakury jest jej inteligencja, jak widać u niej konsekwentnie wysokich wyników testu, bycia w Akademii. Sakura ma talent do obserwacji i analizy, którą wykorzystuje się do pokonania większości form oszustwa. Ponadto, w pierwszym etapie egzaminów na Chūnina, Sakura była w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania dotyczące testu na papierze bardzo szybko, że egzaminator Ibiki Morino, powiedział, że one zostały zaprojektowane tak, aby być zbyt trudne dla geninów, pokazując jej wyjątkowe umiejętności. Sakura również może ustawić sprytnie pułapki, które mogą zostać wywołane przed siebie do ataku na przeciwnika, a nawet skorzystać z oczywistych pułapek jako przynęta doprowadzić przeciwnika do innych pułapek. Jednak nacisk Sakury na nauki w Akademii znacznie ogranicza jej sprawność fizyczną. Jej słabe umiejętności i wytrzymałość walki pozwalała jej być pomocna podczas wcześniejszych walk w serii. W części II, wraz z jej innymi atrybutami, wyjątkowa inteligencja Sakury i poprawiła umiejętności obserwacji również podczas treningu z Tsunade, która uczyła ją czytać i rozszyfrować wzór ataków jej wrogów i odpowiednio działać. W rezultacie, ona może teraz czytać skomplikowane wzory w atakach swojego przeciwnika, nawet przeciwników, nawet przeciwników, takich silnych, jak Sasori, wyczyn, który nawet zaskoczony doświadczony weteran wojny Chiyo. Ona również określiła lokalizację Kakashiego podczas drugiego testu na dzwonka, coś czego jej kolega, Naruto nie mógł dokonać. Gdy Sakura wraz z jej drużyną napotkał Tobiego i jej technikę, Sakura zdołała przyjąć mechanizm i wywnioskować, że Tobi udawał bycia dotkniętym. Także Sakura jest widziana w dobrym planowaniu, opracowaniu planu zabicia Sasuke przy użyciu trucizny, zapobiec Kibie, Saiowi i Lee przy użyciu bomby usypiającej powodując spanie. Podczas pierwszej nocy czwartej wojny shinobi, gdy szpieg przenikał do medycznej dywizji, Sakura zorientowała się, że szpieg nie używał techniki Henge no Jutsu. Gdy Sakura rozmawiała z Nejim, dziewczyna zdołała go oszukać i zaatakować go, gdy był nieprzygotowany. Ona mogła wydobyć informacje od zabójcy i razem kawałek mechanizmu za umiejętności wroga, używając informacji mogła spotkać wcześniej, jak również to, co powiedział jej klon. Pomimo braku wyraźnego szczególna zdolność dostrzegania przez genjutsu, intelekt Sakury dokonał jej w stanie łatwo zobaczyć przez nią bez widocznych problemów. Nawet Sasuke, przed pierwszym etapem egzaminów na Chūnina, przyznał jej zdolność widzenia poprzez genjutsu bez jego Sharingana. Historia Przeszłość right|thumb|159px|Sakura jako dziecko. We wczesnych lat w Akademii, Sakura była prześladowana przez innych dzieci z powodu dużego czoła. Dziewczyna próbowała zakrywać grzywką, lecz to tylko powodowało zwiększenie prześladowanie. Ino Yamanaka, wiedząc o tym pomogła Sakurze, dając jej czerwoną wstążkę, używając w sposób na zwrócenie uwagi na ładniejsze cechy czoła, która pomogła przezwyciężyć Sakurze niepewność. Dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół, a stając się bardziej przekonaną, Sakura opracowała własną unikalną osobowość pod kierunkiem Ino. W anime, pewnego dnia pięć lat temu w poszukiwaniu Ino na lunch, dostrzegła ją, wraz z Shikamaru Narą i Chōjim Akimichi, który kradli żywność. Zaciekawiona, co robią, poszła śladem za nimi, odkryła, że przynosili jedzenie to tajemniczego dziecka o imieniu Yota. Później, pomimo jej prawdziwego uznania dla przyjaźni Ino, Sakura czuła, że żyje w cieniu Ino i pragnęła udowodnić sobie, że jest równa z Ino. Później, gdy okazało się, że Sakura tak jak Ino podkochując się w Sasuke Uchihy, Sakura zakończyła swoją przyjaźń, tak, aby one mogły konkurować o miłość Sasuke, rozpoczynając w ten sposób gorzką rywalizację. Misja w kraju Fal left|thumb|159px|Oficjalne grupowe zdjęcie drużyny 7. Po nadaniu im członkowie drużyny 7, Sakura spędziła większość swojego czasu próbując odwołać się do Sasuke, pomimo faktu, że Sasuke nie interesował się nią i miał zwyczaj poniżania ją. Zaś, Naruto, który ma romantyczne względem niej, próbował odwołać się do Sakury, mimo, że nie interesowała się nim i zdegradowała go, gdy miał możliwość. Później drużyna spotkała ich senseia Kakashiego Hatake, który zabrał ich na zewnątrz i zapytał grupę, do przedstawienia się z podaniem ich imienia, zainteresowania, hobby i marzenia. Gdy przyszła kolej na Sakurę, zawsze rzucała kątem oka na Sasuke za to były jej hobby. Widząc to, Kakashi próbował zmienić nastrój, pytając, co nienawidziła. Sakura bez oporów stwierdziła, że Naruto, Uzumaki i pozostali przerazili się. Następnie Kakashi podaje trójkę próbę na przetrwania, żeby zobaczyć, czy będą mogli zostać Geninami. Podobnie jak Sasuke, Sakura siedzi w ukryciu i patrzyła jak Naruto zostaje szybko pokonany przez Kakashiego. Gdy Sasuke przypadkowo się ujawnił, pochłonięta Sakura starała się odszukać Sasuke, zamiast pomóc Naruto. Potem znalazła się w otwartym, gdzie została natychmiast poddana genjutsu i ukazuje się prawdziwy obraz zdekatyzowanego Sasuke (w rzeczywistości, Sasuke został pochowany w ziemi od szyi w dół), powodując, że zemdlała. Kakashi dał wykład Sakurze, że zostawiła Naruto, a także błędy Uzumakiego i Sasuke. Sakura zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli będą geninami muszą współpracować, nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczało złamanie zasad. Kakashi oznajmił, że drużyna 7 przeszła test i od jutra zostają będą wypełniać misję. right|thumb|159px|Sakura ochrania Tazunę. Sakura towarzyszy reszcie drużyny na swojej pierwszej misji w kraju Fal, aby działać jako ochroniarz Tazuny. Jednak przed dotarciem do miejsca grupy zostaje napadnięty przez Demoniczni Bracia. Po tym jak dwójka poszukiwanych shinobi niby zabiła Kakashiego, Sasuke wziął ich, ale nie przeszkodziło mu tylko zwrócić ich uwagę na cel, Tazuny. Sakura znając jej misji polegała na ochronie budowniczego mostu, przeniósł się do skoku z przodu Tazuny gotowa go bronić. Sasuke szybko pojawił się niosąc pomoc Sakurze, ale przez rozpoczęciem dalszych działań obaj demoniczni bracia zostają pokonani przez Kakashiego. Okazuje się, że myślano o śmierci Kakashiego, a tak naprawdę było kawałek drewna. Po przybyciu do kraju Fal, nagle zostali zaatakowani przez Zabuzę Momochiego. Gdy wezwał grubą zasłonę, ukrywając się Kirigakure no Jutsu, Kakashi rozkazał drużynie 7 do skorzystania z Manji no Jin w celu ochrony Tazuny. Jednak ta ochrona była bezużyteczna, natychmiast pojawia się w samym środku ochrony. Jednakże Kakashi był w stanie go powstrzymać przed uderzeniem. Ostatecznie walkę wygrał Kakashi, ale potem upadł z wycieńczenia i został zabrany do domu Tazuny. Później Kakashi prowadzi trening z Ki Nobori no Shugyō, Sakura opanowała to po mistrzowsku za pierwszym razem. Później Sakura była odpowiedzialna za Tazunę i razem udali się do sklepu by kupić jedzenie, dziewczyna była zszokowana złym stanem kraju. W sklepie spożywczym, Sakura prawie ukradziono jej torbę przez niejakiego Teguise. Jednak, myśląc, że próbował ją molestować, ona odpowiedziała ostrym kopniakiem w jego twarz. Kiedy Sakura wyszła ze sklepu, do Sakury podeszła młoda Ageha wyciągniętymi rękoma i Sakura podarowała jej cukierki. left|thumb|159px|Sakura płacząc mówi o 25 zasadzie shinobi. Gdy ona później zostaje zaatakowana przez Haku i Zabuzę, Sakura otrzymała rozkaz ochrony Tazuny i trzymania się blisko niego, a on i Sasuke rozpoczynają walkę. Jednak, gdy Sasuke miał problemy podczas waki z Haku, Sakura przeprosiła Tazunę i rzuciła kunai w kierunku Sasuke, ale Haku złapał go. W tym momencie na pole walki zjawia się Naruto. Po ich walce, Sakura zauważyła i zapytała Naruto o Sasuke. Kiedy Uzumaki odwrócił się i nie odpowiedział, dziewczyna domyśliła się, co się stało, i szybko z Tazuną pobiegli do Sasuke. Na miejscu odkryci nie ruszającego się Sasuke, Sakura przez łzy powiedzia o 25 zasadzie, która mówiła o tym, że shinobi powinien nie pokazywać swych uczuć. Gdy Sasuke obudził się, Sakura poczuła ulgę, że żyje. Obaj dołączyli do Kakashiego i Naruto będą świadkiem śmierci Haku i Zabuzy. Gdy ich misja zostaje zakończona, drużyna 7 powraca do Konohy. Egzamin na Chūnina Jaki czas po powrocie z misji kraju Fal, Sakura wydaje się zdenerwowana rosnącą rywalizacją Sasuke i Naruto. Gdy powrócili z kolejnej misji Sakura pomaga pobitemu Naruto, gdy on i Sasuke zaczęli ponownie walczyć. Wtedy Sakura prosi Sasuke do współpracy zespołowej, ale Sasuke kolejny raz odmawia, i wykazał z jej umiejętności są jeszcze gorsze od Naruto. Nagle pojawia się Konohamaru, pytając Naruto czy Sakura to jego dziewczyna, ona jest zła i uderza Uzumakiego w twarz, a także za znieważenie ją bije Konohamaru. Wówczas Sarutobi uciekał przed Sakurą, ale niespodziewanie wpadł na Kankurō. Sakura próbowała przeprosić go, mówiąc, że to jej wina, ale jej słowa w niczym nie pomogły. Naruto próbował kwestionować Kankurō, ale niespodziewanie zjawia się Sasuke, który ratuje Konohamaru, Sakura krzyczy na niego adorując go. Gdy Sakura później dostrzega, że Kankurō i Temari należą do wioski Piasku, mówi im, że nie mogą wejść do Konohy bez zezwolenia, i zapytała ich o powodu przybycia do wioski, na które Temari odpowiedziała, że mają zezwolenie i powodem jest Egzamin na Chūnina. Gdy Kakashi pozwala drużynie 7 do przystąpienia egzaminów na Chūnina, Sakura jest niechętna do udziału, bo czuje, że jest zbyt słaba. Z pewną wiarą od Sasuke, wyraża zgodę na udział. Podczas pierwszego etapu egzaminu, Sakura jest jednym z kilku egzaminowanych, która zdołała bez oszukiwania odpowiedzieć na pytania. Podczas testu widzi rozpaczającego Naruto. Obawiając się o niego, Sakura postanawia zrezygnować z egzaminów, aby jego marzenie przetrwało. Jednakże po ujrzeniu nie poddającego się Naruto, ona zostaje z nim i przechodzą do kolejnego etapu. right|thumb|159px|Nowe postanowienie Sakury. Wkrótce po rozpoczęciu drugiego egzaminu na Chūnina, drużyna 7 zostaje zaatakowana przez Orochimaru. Mimo, że Naruto i Sasuke zrobili wszystko, aby pokonać sannina, obaj byli nieprzytomni, Sakurze pozostaje zająć się nimi. Kiedy zostali zaatakowani przez drużynę geninów z Otogakure wysłanych przez Orochimaru w celu zabicia Sasuke, Sakura próbowała ich pokonać swoimi pułapkami, które miała przygotowane, ale grupa łatwo uniknęła. Gdy genini Otogakure chcieli pozbyć się Sakury, na jej ratunek przybył Rock Lee, zdecydowany ochronić dziewczynę za wszelką cenę. Pomimo jego starań, Lee zostaje pokonany, a genini zwrócili uwagę na Sakurę. Kin Tsuchi unieruchomiła Sakurę, chwytając ją za włosy, skarciła ją za to, że zamiast trenować to zajmowała się wyglądem. Zrozpaczona, że ludzie zawsze o nią walczą, ponieważ nie mogła walczyć za siebie, Sakura postanowiła poprawić się jako ninja. Obcięła swoje włosy, aby uwolnić się od Kin, a tym samym tworzy ręczne pieczęcie zanim zostaje przebita przez senbon Kin. left|thumb|159px|Sakura zatrzymuje Sasuke. Sakura jednak wykazała, że użyła zamiennika. Dziewczyna pojawiła się ponownie i wprowadza salwę kunaiów na Zaku, który zdmuchnął lecący atak, a Sakura ponownie użyła podmiany ciała. Z góry, Sakura wskakuje na Zaku, który tylko rzuca kunaia wierząc, że to podmiana, ale ona okazuje się być prawdziwa. Zaskoczony Zaku, Sakura zdołała unieruchomić mu ręce, wbijając mu w drugą kunaia i gryzie się mu rękę. Ten widok zachęciły Ino i jej drużynę do udzielenia pomocy Sakury, pozwalając jej wypocząć. Nieprzytomny Sasuke obudził się po otrzymaniu przeklętej pieczęci Orochimaru, i od razu zapytał Sakurę, który ją zranił. Szybko pokonał Zaku dzięki pomocy przeklętej pieczęci, zaczął gwałtowny szał na shinobi Otogakure. Przestraszona przez nowe zachowanie i zdaniu sobie sprawę, że to nie jest Sasuke, zapłakana Sakura podbiegła do niego i objęła go, prosząc, aby zatrzymał się. Jej słowa i uścisk dotarł do niego, a jego przeklęta pieczęć szybko ustąpiła. right|thumb|159px|Sakura kontra Ino. Na podstawie eliminacji, Sakura walczy z Ino. Dziewczyny po wymianie obelg, one nawet walczyły. Ino jest zdenerwowana na to i Sakurę krytykującą ją, przez to obcina sobie włosy, tak jak to zrobiła Sakura w Lesie Śmierci, co Sakura wierzy, że Ino postradała zmysły. W rzeczywistości, Ino obcięła włosy, aby pomóc w jej walce; wysyłając czakrę cięcia włosów, Ino związała Sakurę w miejscu, pozwalając jej na użycie Shintenshin no Jutsu. Dzięki dopingowi Naruto, obudzona wewnętrzna Sakura zdołała przełamać technikę Ino, obie wyczerpane ruszył na siebie i po zadaniu ciosu obie upadły, eliminując siebie nawzajem. Po odzyskaniu przytomności obie dziewczyny na nowo stały się przyjaciółkami, ale Ino oświadczyła, że nie zamierza oddać jej Sasuke, Sakura rozgniewała i odwzajemnia słowa. Inwazja na Konohę left|thumb|159px|Sakura staje naprzeciw Gaary. Miesiąc później, podczas oglądania pojedynków finałówych Naruto i Sasuke, zdziwiła się jak poprawili umiejętności, rozpoczęła się inwazja na Konohę. Sakura była w stanie rozwiać genjutsu, które rozprzestrzenia się po całym stadionie. Z tego powodu Sasuke nie pokonał Gaary, Kakashi zleca Sakurze zdjęcie genjutsu z Naruto i Shikamaru. Potem udają się za Sasuke, gdy w końcu doganiają ich, Sakura chroni go przed atakami Gaary, ryzykując życie staje pomiędzy nimi. Gaara użył na nią swojego piasku, a piasek powoli zaczyna dusić ją. Po tym jak Gaara walczył z Naruto i chłopak przegrał, Sakura zostaje uwolniona. Później Sakura podziękowała Sasuke za uratowanie życia, ale Uchiha wyjaśnił, że to Naruto ją uratował. Później uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Poszukiwania Tsunade right|thumb|159px|Sakura obejmuje Sasuke. Sakura podchodzi do Sasuke sądząc, że to on ją uratowała, ale chłopak ujawnia, że to dzieło Naruto. Później gdy Sasuke został przyniesiony do szpitala, po otrzymaniu obrażeń przez Itachiego, Sakura odwiedzała go na co dzień i był obecny w szpitalu, gdy pojawiła się Tsunade, gdy Gai powiedział jej o swoim podopiecznym, Sakura poprosiła Tsunade o uleczenie Sasuke. Po tym jak Sasuke obudził się Sakura ze łzami w oczach objęła go. Kraj Herbaty Sakura i jej koledzy otrzymują misję z kraju Herbaty, aby ochraniać zawodnika z rodziny Wasabi w wyścigu. Przed dotarciem do miejsca celu zatrzymali, żeby coś zjeść, gdy nieznajomy mężczyzna filtruje z nią, przewracając Naruto i sprawia jej rumieniec. Jednak, kiedy wzrok na małą chwilę zniknął, tylko na kelnera, który przyszedł i wręczył dwa rachunki; jeden dla nich, a drugi dla chłopca, który odszedł mówiąc, że płacą za jego posiłek, co ich zirytowało. Po zapłaceniu zarówno swój rachunek i chłopca, rozpoczęli za nim pościg. Jednakże drużyna 7 gubi go, bo był zbyt szybki. Kiedy dotarli do wioski, Jirōchō, lider i człowiek, który ich zatrudnił, wprowadził ich do osoby, którą mieli chronić, a nią okazuje chłopak ,którego wcześniej spotkali, Idate Morino. Mimo, że byli zaskoczeni, że ten chłopak, był w restauracji. Gdy rozpoczął się wyścig, razem z Idatde szli drogą. Ona wraz z resztą kwestionowali jego działania, choć wiedzieli co Idate robi. Gdy wpadli w genjutsu przez niewidzialnego wroga, szybko dostrzegli. Po ucieczce, ona pomogła uratować Idate od upadku z klifu. Korzystając ze statku, płynęli po morzu, gdzie szybko zostają zaatakowani przez drużynę Oboro. Była w stanie wywnioskować techniki Kagari, zatrzymując Sasuke z wykorzystaniem jego techniki ognia, gdyż grozi to niebezpieczeństwem dla wszystkich. Po tym jak ona i jej koledzy pod wodą pokonali wrogów, kazali Idate pływać, pozostawiając ich do walki z drużyną Oboro. Gdy drużynie brakuje powietrza, Naruto zatrzymał shinobi z Ame własnym stworzony jacuzzi przez połączonego wysiłku z jego klonami i Rasenganem. Kiedy grupa przybyła na ląd, znaleźli Idate, który został zaatakowany przez poszukiwanego shinobi znany jako Aoi, który ma zamiar zatrzymać Idate od wygrania wyścigu. Ostatni pokonał ich i kazał powstrzymać się od wyścigu. Pomimo jego ostrzeżenia Idate kontynuuje, dzięki Naruto i jego drużynie. Pojawia się Aoi, który postanawia zabić ich, ale tym razem drużyna z Idate walczyła z przeciwnikiem. Po tym jak Sasuke pokonał, a jego ciało leżało na moście, Sakura poszła na most, chcąc go obudzić. Ale Aoi przecina linę, aby spadli. Jednakże Sakura zwolniła ich upadek poprzez kontrolę czakry do ślizgania się po ścianie. Kiedy Naruto pokonał Aoia i Idate wygrał wyścig, drużyna 7 powróciła do Konohy. Ściganie Sasuke left|thumb|159px|Sakura próbuje zatrzymać kolegów z drużyny od walki. W Szpitalu Konohy, Sakura próbuje zadbać o Sasuke i dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, gdy wyzdrowiał po walce z Itachim Uchihą. Staje się zaniepokojona, gdy Sasuke i Naruto na dachu szpitala stają do walki. Nie jest w stanie podjąć walki, ale zmusza się do interwencji, ale obaj chłopcy nie są w stanie powstrzymać swoich ataków; jednakże pojawia się Kakashi, który powstrzymuje ich i rozdziela. right|thumb|159px|Pożegnanie Sakury z Sasuke. Z biegiem czasu, pragnienie większej siły Sasuke powiększyły się, i tym samym obawy Sakury, że on może opuścić Konohę w poszukiwaniu Orochimaru. Mimo, że spędza tyle czasu z nim, ponieważ może ona w celu zniechęcenia go do tej drogi, Sasuke zdecydował się w końcu zdradzić. Po podejrzeniach, że tak będzie, Sakura spotkała go przy wyjściu z osady, zrobiła co mogła, aby go zatrzymać. Gdy wydawało się, że nadal zamierza odejść, Sakura oświadczyła, że była w nim zakochana. Powiedziała, że to coś dla niego, nawet zaoferowała pomoc w jego dążenia do siły, tak długo, jak będzie mogła z im być. Sasuke odwrócił się do niej i nazwał ją irytującą. Sakura zagroziła, że będzie krzyczeć i ostrzeże o zdradzie wioski. Sasuke pojawił się za niją i powiedział "dziękuję", aby znokautował do nieprzytomności i opuścił wioskę. left|thumb|159px|Sakura prosi Naruto o sprowadzenie Sasuke. Kiedy następnego dnia budzi się mówi Kotetsu Hagane i Izumo Kamizuki, którzy informują Tsunade o odejściu Sasuke Uchihy i z tego powodu powstaje drużyna ścigająca Sasuke. Tuż przed wyruszeniem drużyny na misję, Sakura błagała Naruto o sprowadzenie Sasuke do osady, wierząc, że Uzumaki jest jedyną osobą, która go sprowadzi. Naruto widząc u niej płacz, obiecał, że on przyprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem, co czyni obietnica na całe życie. Ten przyniósł jej więcej łez, jak Sakura zdaje sobie sprawę, że Naruto wiedział jak ona czuła się najbardziej, i że on był zawsze przy niej. Po tym jak Naruto nie przyprowadził Sasuke i z tego powodu zostaje w szpitalu, on przeprasza Sakurę za przegraną i zapewni, że spełni tą obietnicę. Zainspirowana determinacją Naruto, odpowiedziała, że następnym razem, ona pójdzie razem z nim, aby pomóc mu w każdej chwili. Gotowa, aby następnym razem nie być bezużyteczna i pomóc Naruto w uratowaniu Sasuke, Sakura poprosiła Tsunade, aby przyjęła ją na uczennicę, którą Tsunade szczęśliwie zaakceptowała. Misja w kraju Ryżu right|thumb|159px|Szkolenie Sakury pod okiem Tsunade. Tylko wypełniając łuku Sakura odgrywa główną rolę w krainie pól ryżu, gdzie Naruto i Jiraiya próbowali uratować Sasuke. W końcu Sakura prosi Tsunade o szkolenie medyczne. Dlatego niewiele widać z treningu Sakury, większość czasu była zajęta na treningu. Ona nie pojawiła się póki, Chōji wraz z Naruto udali się po córkę Teuchi, Ayame. Aby uratować córkę, Sakura i jej koledzy byli zmuszeni stworzyć idealne ramen, do której Sakura z pomocy wali go do jego kształtu. Gdy ona wychodzi na misji z jej kolegów geninów, Sakura służyła jako specjalista od leczenia, gojenie ran i organów badających innych. Ino, zazdrosna, o nowe umiejętności lecznice Sakury, poprosiła o trening z nią. Ku przerażeniu Ino, Sakura natychmiast ogłosiła, że Ino będzie młodsza w trakcie szkolenia. Powrót Mizukiego W anime, pod koniec misji Naruto, ona biegnie mu powiedzieć, że udało się jej uzdrowić ryby podczas jej szkolenia z Tsunade. Mieszaj, wałkuj, gotuj! W anime, ona, Chōji i Naruto pomogli zastępować Ayame, córkę Teuchi. Aby uratować córkę, Sakura i jej koledzy byli zmuszeni stworzyć idealne ramen, do której Sakura z pomocy wali go do jego kształtu. Mistrz Pułapek W anime, Sakura i Ino zostały wysłane do zbadania zwłok, która było powiązane z Gennô. Klan Kurama W anime, ona pomaga Kurenai wraz z Naruto i drużynie 8 pokonać klan Kurama. Shinobazu W anime, Sakura, Naruto i Lee pomając przenieść członka Shinobazu do więzienia. Broń Ostateczna W anime, wybrała się na misję, aby uratować ucznia Gaary. Ino, zazdrosny o nowych zdolności lecznicze Sakury, poprosiła, aby mogła trenować z nią, żeby być medycznym ninja. Ku przerażeniu Ino, Sakura natychmiast ogłosiła, że Ino byłoby jej młodszym trakcie szkolenia. Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół W anime, około dwóch lat po tym jak Naruto opuścił wioskę w celu trenowania z Jiraiyą, jak Sakura zaczęła zarabiać wielki szacunek wśród jej kolegów ekspertów medycznych w szpitalu, ona podeszła do Ino. Konoha decydowała się na organizację wczesnym Egzaminy Chūnin u boku Sunagakure, Ino zapytała Sakurę czy będzie trzecim członkiem w jej drużynie, gdyż Shikamaru był już promowany. Wciąż niepewna swego wzrostu, Sakura odrzuciła ofertę. Później w szpitalu, ninja, została wniesiona z poważnymi obrażeniami. Szybko oceniła obrażenia, Sakura wzięła na siebie, aby pomóc człowiekowi, żeby przestać być w ceniu Naruto i Sasuke. Choć procedura doprowadziła, że straciła przytomność, ona uratowała życie mężczyzny, z którym Tsunade brawami ją jako złapała studenta. Później dołącza Ino i Chōjiego do egzaminu. Po wejściu do egzaminów, Sakura i jej nowi koledzy zostały losowo podzieloni na różne pokoje do podjęcia egzamin pisemnego. Została umieszczona w pokoju 3 z Tenten i Kibą. Na monitorze, Shikamaru, jako egzaminator, wyjaśnił, że każdy potrzebuje tylko odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie na teście każdego z różnych wartości, ale ich drużyna jest łączny wynik musi być równa dokładnie 100 punktów, aby przejść. Wówczas Sakura próbowała obliczyć, co poddaje w wątpliwość jej koledzy zajęłoby prawdopodobnie Ino telepatycznie skontaktował ją i Chōjim, aby upewnić się ich wynik byłby jeszcze. Grzywka słuchowa przez ściany, Sakura wywnioskowała, że ktoś próbował wysłać wiadomość do odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania na podstawie ilości drgań. Gdy czas się skończył, Shikamaru ujawnia pytanie bonusowe, zwracając się do Genin członek drużyny, co by ich poświęcenia jako przynęta z odpowiedzią konieczności być jednomyślna, a osoba zostanie dyskwalifikowana. Sakura zobaczyła oszustwo i wiedziała, żeby nie odpowiedzieć, dostarczając wiadomości do Ino, która dostarczyła go do Chōjiemu. Jej drużyna ostatecznie przeszła pierwszą rundę. Jednak runda eliminacyjna została wydana w celu zmniejszenia wielu uczestników , co wiązało się z wyścigu do Sunagakure gdzie tylko pierwszych 30 drużyn dostrze do miejsca przeznaczenia zakwalifikują się do drugiego egzaminu. Ostatecznie jej drużyna była wśród pierwszych 30 drużyn. Następnej nocy, jak wszyscy genin byli gotowi zjeść obiad, każdy wzrosła nerwowy o nadmiernie spocony Burami rujnuje żywności, który spowodował genin szybko próbował go zatrzymać, powodując Neji pomocą ośmiu Hakke Kūshō i przypadkowo niszczy żywność. Gdy napięcie rosło między wszystkich w ostatnim przypadku, wszystko się awantura zaczęła. Ostatecznie wszyscy stracili chęć do walki, gdy przybył z jej Fū optymistyczne sposoby. Później, podczas gdy wszyscy wrócili do swoich pokoi, niepokojem głodny Chōji postanowił udać się do sąsiedniego budynku, w nadziei, że będzie pokarm. Sakura i Ino, poszły po Chōjiego, ale wszyscy zostali zaatakowani przez gigantycznego skorpiona. Zostały one uratowani przez radosną Fū, która szybko pokonał potężnej bestię. Z powodu rany, Sakura została uzdrowiony przez Ameno. Z sytuacji rozwiązać każdy zwrócił na noc. Następnego dnia, drugi egzamin rozpoczął się. Gdy ostatnim egzaminie w Konosze, drużynom dano zwój Nieba lub Ziemi i musieli w ciągu trzech dni zdobyć własny zestaw. Następnie zostali zobowiązani do dostosowania zestawu do głównego budynku w centrum demonicznej pustyni. W drugim dniu egzaminu, Drużyna Asumy straciło przepisy w poprzedniej walce. Po decyzji Sakury, poszli na oazę uzupełnić. Tak długo chodzą, Ino i Sakura wydały się do innej w gorącą dyskusję. Ich kłótnie szybko zakończył atakiem innego gigantycznego skorpiona. Podczas gdy Ino nie mając wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby korzystać jej technik klanu i skorpiona pokonani Chōji, Sakura zaskoczył wszystkich, pokonując stwora jednym uderzeniem. Następnie, Ino uzdrowił rękę Sakury przed atakiem. Dzięki wszystkim uspokojenie, kiedyś mięsa skorpiona jako nowych przepisów i komentowane wzrostu nawzajem, umocnienia chęć zdać egzamin. Ratowanie Kazekage Po tym jak Naruto powrócił po dwóch i pół latach szkolenia za granicą, Sakura była jedną z pierwszych mieszkańców, aby go powitać, i był szczęśliwa widząc go, nawet jak był wyższy niż ona. Jednak to nie trwało długo, ponieważ poprosiła go Sakura, Naruto powiedział o nowej seksownej techniki na co Sakura zareagowała uderzeniem go. Wyniki jej szkolenie pod okiem Tsunade widzimy dopiero podczas kolejnego testu Kakashiego. Obaj pokazują nowe umiejętności. Ona szokuje Kakashiego i Naruto z jej potworną siłą, nauczonej przez Tsunade. Pomimo jej i umiejętności Naruto, zdołali zabrać dzwonki tylko oszukując Kakashiego. Po powrocie z testu, dowiedzieli się, że Akatsuki schwytali Gaarę. Drużyna Kakashiego zostaje przydzielona, aby pójść do Sunagakure, aby uratować Gaarę. Po przybyciu do Suny, Sakura użyła nowej wiedzy medycznej, aby uratować Kankurō z trucizny podanej mu przez członka Akatsuki, Sasori. Sakura zrobiła kilka antidotum, aby przeciwdziałać truciźnie w przypadku każdego w drużynie powinien nosić ze sobą. Mając antidotum, drużyna Kakashiego rusza za szlakiem Akatsuki, wraz z Chiyo, doradczyni Sunagakure. W tym okresie czasu, Sakura pierwsza dowiaduje się, że demoniczny lis jest zapieczętowany w Naruto. Gdy dotarli do kryjówki Akatsuki, drużyna podzieliła się, Chiyo i Sakura walczą z Sasorim, a Kakashi i Naruto z Deidarą o ciało Gaary. Począwszy od bitwy Sasori używa salw senbon z Hiruko, ale ona i Chiyo zdołały uniknąć. Przy pomocy Chiyo, Sakura była wystarczająco blisko, aby Sasoriemu zniszczyć zbroję Hiruko. left|thumb|159px|Sakura niszczy ciało Sasoriego. Następnie Sasori pokazał możliwość korzystania marionetki wykonane z ludzi i przywołał swoją marionetkę Trzeciego Kazekage, pozostawiając Chiyo w szoku. Korzystając z mechanizmów Sasorił dał Trzeciemu Kazekage jako marionetkę, walkę. Wkrótce Sakura została uwięziona w trującą chmurę i nie była w stanie przenieść się do nie jest przywiązany Sasori, a więc Sakura uciekła dzięki wybuchowym notatkom. Po wyzdrowieniu, Sasori używa byłe umiejętności Kazekage, który w połączeniu z własną trucizną używał wiele technik manipulując żelazem przed nimi. Wywiązała się walka, jak z pomocą Chiyo, Sakura mogła odskoczyć i przeciwdziałać atakom Sasoriego jest łatwiejsze i ostatecznie wywnioskowała ruchy lalki, Sasoriego wzorzec ataku i zdołała ostatecznie zniszczyć Trzeciego Kazekage na własną rękę. Ujawniając, że zwrócił się do ludzkich lalek, Sasori zyskał przewagę w walce. Pomimo Sakurę uderzenia Sasoriego, ona była w stanie złapać Sasoriego od próby zabicia Chiyo od tyłu ciągnąć za gruby przewód kabla do niej i zniszczyła ciało, tylko na kawałki, które połączyły się ze sobą. Później Sasori przywołał jego atutową technikę Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen. Gdy walka zostaje kontynuowana Chiyo użyła Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū. Gdy walka nadal jest kontynuowana podczas gdy Chiyo użyła marionetek do likwidacji niektórych lalek Sasoriego, a Sakura użyła swoje umiejętności taijutsu i wymijających do likwidacji niektórych lalek. Przy pomocy Sakury, Chiyo najwyraźniej zamknęła Sasoriego tylko dowiadują się, że prawdziwy Sasori przeniósł się do innego ciała lalki i próbował zabić Chiyo, tylko Sakura wkracza jako ludzka tarcza. Z nim jest rozproszony, Chiyo przebija ostrzem w serce Sasoriego. Jak jego życie, zanika, on jest zachwycony faktem, że też umrze Sakura, ale jest błędzie, ponieważ Chiyo podaje antidotum Sakurze. W nagrodę za pokonanie go, Sasori w ostatnich chwilach życia mówi Sakurze, aby udała się na most Nieba i Ziemi, gdyż tam ma spotkanie ze szpiegiem Orochimaru. Kiedy dogonili Naruto i Kakashiego, Sakura próbowała ożywić Gaarę, tylko odkrywa, że już był martwy. Jednakże Chiyo postanowiła resztą energii wskrzesić go, powiedziała Sakurze, aby nie oddawała życia dla starej kobiety i przewiduje, że pewnego dnia ona przewyższy swojego mistrza jako kunoichi. Po wzięciu udziału w pogrzebie Chiyo, drużyny powróciły do domu. Sai i Sasuke right|thumb|159px|Drużyna Kakashiego kierowana przez Yamato ujawnia się Orochimaru i Kabuto. Z informacji uzyskanych od Sasoriego, Drużyna Kakashiego postanowiła wykorzystać tę okazję do znalezienia Sasuke. Ponieważ Kakashi nadal jest nadal przykuty do łóżka po jego spotkaniu z Deidarą, Yamato zamiast niego prowadzi drużynę. Dodatkowo również do drużyny dołączył Sai jako zastępstwo Sasuke, ale Naruto ani Sakura nie byli gotowi, aby zaakceptować go, i miał trudności z akceptacją. W rzeczywistości Sakura nawet uderzyła go za obrazę Sasuke. Ich zadaniem jest, aby spotkać się ze złapaniem szpiega, Yamato, przepranego za Sasoriego, udał się do przodu. Kiedy szpieg, Kabuto Yakushi, zakończył się w spotkaniem Orochimaru, Yamato każe drużynie przybyć. left|thumb|159px|Sakura leczy Naruto. Naruto szybko zareagował w walkę Orochimaru, a Sakura była zaskoczona samym niebezpieczeństwem jego form jinchūriki. Wtedy została znokautowana jak Kabuto zostaje wyrzucony przez Naruto i uderzył w nią. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, zdała sobie sprawę, że Naruto jest w czteroogoniastej formie. Przypomina sobie o tym widząc szczęśliwą osobowość Naruto, a także jego obietnicę, to uczucie winy za potwora i poczuła jego cierpienia, Sakura rozpłakała się pobiegła do niego próbując go zatrzymać. Gdy Sakura podeszła do niego, aby spróbować sprowadzić go do zmysłów, on ją zaatakował i zranił nieświadom tego co robi. Kabuto próbował uleczyć jej rany, mówiąc, że są wrogami Akatsuki. Jednak potwora pozostawił im. Po tym jak Yamato został zmuszony do cofnięcia wpływów lisa. Podczas leczenia ran Naruto, Sakura powiedziała przez łzy, że chciałaby być bardziej użyteczna dla niego, a nie tylko leczyć go w czasie walki. Yamato mówi jej, że robi wiele dla Naruto po prostu już dba o niego, a w tej chwili chłopak się budzi. right|thumb|159px|Sakura atakuje Sasuke. Po odzyskaniu Naruto, ale nadal w kryjówce Orochimaru, gdzie Sakura rozwala ziemię z powodu jej obrażeń Naruto, a ona nie chce powiedzieć mu powodu. Gdzie indziej, Sai wreszcie udowodnił swoją wartość, pomagając im znaleźć Sasuke. Kiedy nie byli w stanie przekonać Uchihę do domu, ale zamiast tego zaatakował ich. Sakura zdołała określić, w jaki sposób jego opracowane Chidori, i ruszyła na niego z naładowaną pięścią, atakując go po raz pierwszy w historii. Jednak, Sasuke zaatakował ją z ogromną morderczą intencją, Yamato interweniował i wziął cios na Sakurę. W końcu Sasuke uciekł z Orochimaru i Kabuto, a Sakura powiedziała Naruto, że następnym razem staną się silniejsi i sprowadzą go do wioski. Potem powrócili do domu. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Sakura towarzyszy Yamato, Naruto i Saiowi na misji z udziałem świątyni Ognia. Gdyż mnisi przypuszczają, aby sprostać nie pojawi się, Sakura poszła z Yamato w poszukiwaniu nich, pozostawiając Naruto w tyle, Saia, tylko w przypadku, grupa odeszła. Później, Sakura, Yamato i Sai przybyli z ogromną grupą mnichów i są świadkami walki między Naruto i mnichem będący na szkoleniu, Sorą. Chiriku namówił Sorę, aby powstrzymał swoje działania. Po wyjaśnieniu, Sora uspokoił się widząc jak źle motywuje Naruto do szukania ukrytych grobów. Mnisi prowadzili drużynę Kakashiego do świątyni ognia i Chiriku wyjaśnił sytuację z udziałem tajemniczego zniknięcia świętych grobowców. Po uzyskaniu informacji o innym świętym rabunku grobowca, drużyny Kakashiego, wraz z Chiriku i Sora, udało się znaleźć sprawców. Byli świadkami ruchowych trumien przez pole na własną rękę i zdecydował się na szczycie klifu, gdzie byli czterej ninja. Grupa poszła za nimi, ale zostali oddzieleni przez technikę Doton: Uitenpen przez Fudō, który stworzył skalisty kanion labiryntu. W labiryncie Sakura była zaskoczona atakiem wielkiego pająka, jednak Sai uratował ją i pokonał go. Niestety, jego ramię zostało połamane więc Sakura dąży do uleczenia uszkodzenia. Jakiś czas potem Sai spotkał się z Yamato, a trójka odnajduje Naruto najwyraźniej sporządzany przez Fūkę, co rozgniewało Sakurę. Ten okazuje się być fałszywy, jak był rzeczywiście pozbawiony jego czakry. Pobiegła pomóc Naruto, ale została wyeliminowana z dala od Fūce. Ona, Yamato i Sai zostają uwięzieni przez Fudō i Fuen. Skalista powierzchnia zaczyna podupadać i wszyscy bezpiecznie uciekli. Ona i reszta drużyny powrócili do Konohy z Sorą, którego dołączyli do wypełnienia dla Saia. Udali się do odprowadzenia Sory do Piątej Hokage, ale zostaje ostrzeżony przez Sakurę, żeby rozważnie używał słowa wobec niej. To ostrzeżenie nie zrobiło wrażenia na nim i został znokautowany przez drzwi, niemal natychmiast po wejściu do biura. Później, gdy Konoha została zaatakowana przez czterech shinobi z ich wcześniejszej konfrontacji, Sakura poszła po Fuen. Fuen rzuciła na Sakurę genjutsu, a kiedy podejrzewała Sakurę o pokonanie, poszła do ataku, przez przeszywający ją kunai okazuje się być fałszywa. Fuen, unieruchomiona, następnie zostaje uderzona przez niszczycielski cios Sakury w brzuch i tym samym zabija ją. Jakiś czas po tej walce z Fuen, ona i Yamato spotykają się z Naruto i Asumą, a byli świadkami jak Sorę okrywa płaszcz lisa. Po tym jak ręka Chōjiego zostaje spalona od dotknięcia Sory, ona i Ino leczą ranę, jak tylko mogły, a Sakura stwierdziła, że rany od lisa nie są łatwe do wyleczenia. Jest również shinobim z Konohy, który pociesza Sorę po tym jak czakra lisa zostaje uwolniona, kiedy poczuł, że jest pusty. Potem on, Naruto, Yamato i Sai żegnali Sorę, gdy odszedł z wioski zwiedzając świat. Hidan i Kakuzu Drużyna Yamato zostaje wysłana, aby zapewnić powrót drużynie 10 podczas walki z Akatsuki. Ponieważ Shikamaru został oddzielony od reszty grupy, Sai i Sakura zostają wysłani, aby pomóc, ale po przybyciu okazuje się, że Shikamaru sam pokonał swojego przeciwnika. Po nie wziętej udziale walki, Sakura powróciła z pozostałymi do Konohy, a potem uleczyła uszkodzenia ramienia Naruto z wykorzystaniem jego nowej techniki. Bo to sprawiło, że trudno mu jeść, zaoferowała mu karmienie. Mimo, e był zachwycony tym pomysłem, zakłócili mu zarówno Sai i Kakashi zapobiegają tej sytuacji. Wkrótce potem wyszli na poszukiwania Konohamaru, który Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. On pokazał im swoją wersję Oiroke: Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu, z której Sakura jest podekscytowana. Polowanie na Itachiego right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 i 8 wyruszają na poszukiwanie Itachiego. Gdy wiadomość dotarła do Konohy, że Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Sakura i Naruto byli pierwszymi dołączeni do Oddział Ośmiu Osób. Po rozstaniu się na większy obszar, była partnerem ninkena Kakashiego, Shiba i Bisuke. Podczas swoich badań, nieświadomie przeszli obok Karin, członek Hebi Sasuke, a później spotykają z grupą. Walka Braci Kiedy Kiba złapał zapach Sasuke, grupa spotyka Tobiego. Spróbowała strategię zgodnie z planem rzed Tobim, Yamato z Naruto, Kiba i Akamaru, ale plan nie powiódł się. Tobiemu udaje się uniknąć każdy ruch i Sakura podejrzewała początkowo, że to było przy użyciu technik genjutsu lub klona, ale o tym jak Hinata wykazała, że czakra pozostałam w jednym miejscu i Tobimu udaje się uciec z techniki Shino, ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że usuwa swoje ciało z istnienia. Potem ona starała się udać do miejsca Sasuke ze swoim zespołem, ale Tobi był tam pierwszy. Misja nie powiodła się, ruszyli z powrotem do Konohy. Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Podczas powrotu do Konohy, drużyna zostaje zatrzymana przez Katsuyu, informuje o sytuacji awaryjnej dotyczącej klanu Tsuchigumo. Tymczasem drużyna Kurenai z Kakashim zamiast Kurenai powracają do Konohy, drużyna Yamato zostaje kierowana do celu misji. Drużyna dotarła do miejsca zadania, zauważając, że walka miała miejsce, i znajdują Tonbee, którego uleczyła Sakura. Tonbee powiedział im o grupie Magaki, a ich zamiarem jest zdobycie kinjutsu w klanie Tsuchigumo, prowadzonego przez Hotaru, która uciekła przez tajne przejście. Sakura pozostała z Tonbee by był bezpieczny. Później przegrupowana drużyna wdała się w walce z drużyną Magaki i mieszkańcami, który byki pod kontrolą Shiranami nad wioską Tsuchigumo, a Naruto i Utakata udali się na poszukiwania i zatrzymali Hotaru według planu Shiranami. Później Hotaru i Utakata widza jak Shiranami zostaje zabity, a jego plan nie powiódł się. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|159px|Sakura pokonuje Wielką Stonogę. Gdy wrócili do Konohy i dowiaduje się o śmierci Jiraiyi, Sakura próbowała pocieszyć Naruto zarówno Naruto i Tsunade. Kiedy Naruto obwinia Tsunade o śmierci Jiraiyi, Sakura skarciła go. Wówczas pozostała w szoku, gdy Naruto zadeklarował zemstę. Później próbowała pomóc rozszyfrować wiadomość Jiraiyi, aby dowiedzieć się coś więcej na temat lidera Akatsuki, Paina, ale zostaje przerwane przez atak Paina na osadę. Po uratowaniu kilku mieszkańców i zabicia Wielkiego Skorupiaka Paina, Sakura udaje się do szpitala, gdzie poproszono ją o ochronę budynku i leczenie rannych, zaimponowała przywództwem i umiejętnościami Chōjiemu. right|thumb|159px|Sakura dziękuje Naruto. Gdy Pain zniszczył wioskę, Sakurę uratowała Katsuyu. Gdy ujrzała osadę w ruinach ona zawołała Naruto o pomoc, który powrócił, żeby ocalić osadę. Po jego powrocie, Sakura mogła tylko obserwować jak Naruto walczył z sześcioma ciałami Paina. Zmartwiła się, gdy chłopak wszedł w sześcioogoniatą formę, i była zaskoczona, dowiadując się, że Hinata zaryzykowała życie, aby spróbować pomóc Naruto, bo go kocha. Później ona leczy Hinatę i patrzy jak Pain, pokonany i przekształcony Naruto, ożywia tych, którzy zginęli w czasie ataku. Kiedy Naruto powrócił do wioski po rozmowie z Nagato, Sakura karci go za to, że walczył sam z wrogiem, a potem przytula go i składa podziękowania za ich uratowanie. Szczyt pięciu Kage left|thumb|159px|Drużyna Kakashiego konfrontuje się z Karui i Omoi. Później widzimy Sakurę w namiocie razem z Naruto, Kakashim i Shizune, informując ich o Tsunade jest w śpiączce, ona, ani Shizune nie mogą nic zrobić. Próbowała dopingować Naruto, ale jej próba zostaje przerwana przez przybycie Kiby. Kiba powiedział im, że Danzō Shimura zastąpił Tsunade jako Hokage, i że rozkazał zabicie Sasuke Uchihy jako zbiegłego shinobi. Naruto i Sakura, mieli nadzieję, że zdołają przekonać Danzō do zmiany zdania, zapytali Saia o nim. Sai nie jest w stanie im powiedzieć, ale ich uwagę przyciągnął Omoi i Karui, którzy chcieli znać miejsce pobytu Sasuke. Po tym jak Naruto chciał przyjąć winy Uchihy, zostaje dotknięty krótką walką shinobi Konohy i shinobi Kumo. Kiedy wszystko zyskało odległości od siebie, shinobi Kumogakure poinformowały ich o zbrodnie Sasuke Uchihy i zażądali natychmiastowych informacji na temat Sasuke. Widząc, jak zdenerwowani, to sprawiła, Sakura, Naruto zgłosił się na ochotnika, aby podzielić się informacjami na temat Uchihy. Naruto, wraz z Kakashim i Yamato, udali się do kraju Żelaza prosić Czwartego Raikage o wybaczenie Sasuke. Gdy ich nie ma, Sai poinformował Sakurę o tym, że Naruto poszedł, aby ją uszczęśliwić. Powiedział też, że choć Naruto ją kochał to zależy mu, aby sprowadzić Sasuke do domu i spełnienia obietnicy jaką złożył dla niej, bo prócz innego ma ciągły ból. Shikamaru włączył się do rozmowy w imieniu pozostałych 11 Konohy, mówi Sakurze, że działania Sasuke doprowadzą do wojny. Wierząc, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby dla nich osobiście zatrzymać Sasuke, Shikamaru poprosił o zgodę drużyny 7. Sakura zgodziła się, ale podkreśliła, że jest tym, co powie Naruto. right|thumb|159px|Sakura tworzy drużynę ścigający Sasuke. Sakura, Sai, Kiba i Lee udali się do kraju Żelaza, aby porozmawiać z Naruto. Po tym znajduje go, Sakura złożyła fałszywe wyznanie miłości Naruto i stwierdziła, że nie dba o Sasuke, zachęcia Naruto do rezygnacji z obietnicy. Naruto, wiedział dobrze, że ona nadal kocha Sasuke i, że go nie kocha, nie uwierzył jej i oznajmiła, że ona kłamie. Wzburzona tym upierała się, że to prawda, a potem pchnęła Naruto, żeby zapomniał o obietnicy do niej i skupił się na tym, że Akatsuki objął go za cel. Naruto, z kolei powiedział, że on też prowadzi Sasuke do własnych celów, nie tylko ze względu na jego obietnicę, nie ze względu na obietnicę do niej. Ponownie, wściekły przez to, Sakura opuściła z jej grupy. Ignorując pytanie Kiby o tym, dlaczego nie powiedział o planach Naruto, poprosiła go, aby pomógł znaleźć jej Sasuke. Gdy zaczęli zbliża się do Uchihy, Sakura próbowała ich uśpić kulą nasenną w celu uśpienia Kiby, Saia i Lee. Sai zatrzymał ją i po tym jak powiedział o jej planach Naruto i Kakashiemu, polecił im, aby zaczekali, a Hatake ruszył za nimi. Sakura zdołała przekonać Kibę i Lee do walki, ale nim zaczęli wykorzystała okazję i uśpiła. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke atakuje od tyłu Sakurę. Sakura odnajduje Sasuke bliskiego zabicia Karin. Zatrzymała go i powiedziała mu, że chce do niego dołączyć, nawet jeśli oznacza to zdradzenie Konohy. Podejrzliwy, Sasuke powiedział jej, aby pokazał determinację, zabijając Karin. Udając, że zgadza się, Sakura podeszła do nich, myśląc, że ona zabije go teraz, to wszystko skończy się. Karin przerwała jej, ostrzegając ją, że Sasuke chce ją zabić, ale jego atak zostaje zablokowany przez Kakashiego. Kakashi rozkazał uleczyć Karin i zostawić mu Sasuke. Jednakże, Sakura próbowała zakraść się od tyłu za Uchihę i próbowała ponownie go zabić, ale przypomniała wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, które mieli razem, a ona tym samym nie jest w stanie zmusić się do tego czynu. right|thumb|159px|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny 7. Sakurę zauważył Sasuke, chwycił ją za gardło i próbował ją zabić, ona następnie zostaje uratowana przez Naruto. Następnie Naruto przygotował się do ataku Sasuke po tym jak Kakashi i Sakura mówi mu, że osobiście zadba o Sasuke. Kakashi, że kunai został separowany trucizną przez Sakurę, od samej Shizune, i że prawdopodobnie nie zadziałałoby na Sasuke, gdyż Orochimaru uodpornił go. Po wyrażenia determinacji Naruto, że on i Sasuke umrą razem w jednym dniu walki, i że to on właśnie poniesie nienawiść Sasuke jako przyjaciela, Sakura jest poruszona determinacją Naruto, i pokazał jej radość, że ukazał drogę do drużyny 7 nadal mają szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jednakże Naruto nagle upadł przez truciznę nasączoną w kunaiu Sakury, który został użyty na twarzy Naruto, spanikowana Sakura, podała Kakashiemu antidotum, a on szybko dał Naruto. Po tym jak Sakura dała antidotum, Naruto nadal czuje się chory. Kiedy Naruto pyta, kim jest Karin, Sakura odpowiada, że ona jest partnerką Sasuke, która zaprzecza, Karin. Gdy grupa jest gotowa do opuszczenia mostu, Kakashi przypomina Sasuke, że zostawiła coś, do którego jest nawiązujący Kiba i pozostali. Drużyna 7 i Karin są później widziani, jak Sakura przeprasza Kibę, Akamaru, Lee i Saia po przebudzeniu. left|thumb|159px|Spotkanie Konohy 11, aby omówić sprawę Sasuke. Po powrocie do Konohy, Sakura jest obecnie widoczna z resztą jej przyjaciół, zastanawiając się, co Naruto ukrywa przed nimi, wspominając jego doświadczenie o jego i śmierci Sasuke o ewentualnej walce. Ona wtedy widać zdyszaną, gdy spotyka w Ichiraku Ramen Naruto, a ona jest szczęśliwa, aby poinformować go, że Tsunade wybudziła się ze śpiączki. Teuchi oferuje jej miskę, ale będą w pośpiechu, Sakura odmawia, bo musi powiadomić resztę mieszkańców o tej dobrej nowinie. Potem mówi do Naruto, że zobaczą się później. Chikara right|thumb|159px|Sakura walczy z ożywionym Hayate. Ona i reszta drużyny zostali wysłani do zbadania ataku na wioskę Tonika. Po dotarciu do wioski oni rozdzielili się na dwie części. Sakura współpracuje z Naruto. Podczas gdy w dziurze Sakura i Naruto spotkali Kabuto, który krótko walczy z ich ożywionymi shinobi i klonem Hidana. Ona jest zmuszona do walki z ożywionym Hayate Gekkō ładując ciężki cios, ale jej wysiłki są daremne, ponieważ on się regeneruje. Następnie Kabuto ucieka. Później, gdy Yamato i Sai zbierają informacje na temat "Dziury", Sakura i Naruto udali się z Shiseru do domu Dokku. Ze względu na nieporozumienie, sieroty zaatakowali ich, myśląc, że stara się zaszkodzić Shiseru. Jakiś czas potem Kabuto wrócił i Sakura walczył z ożywionym ninja. Jednak w tym momencie zostaje stworzony wężowy klon Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto, zostaje zaatakowana natychmiast, przewracając ją do nieprzytomności. Wkrótce potem przybyli i ostatecznie Kabuto uciekł, przechwytując w procesie Naruto. Później ona i pozostali z Konohy walczyli ponownie z ożywionymi ninja Kabuto, gdy w tym samym czasie Naruto walczył z klonem. Gdy już było po wszystkim, wszyscy powrócili do domu. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Przygotowania W anime, Tsunade mówi Sakurze, że pójdą na wojnę z Akatsuki i Sasuke. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja left|thumb|159px|Sakura leczy Gaia. Sakura jest umieszczona w trzeciej dywizji, a później jest postrzegany, używając jej Shōsen Jutsu leczy Gaia i zastanawia się, jakim cudem jest w takim stanie skoro jeszcze jest przed wojną, natomiast Lee martwi się. Później Sakurę widać z jej dywizją, jak gaśnie czerwona flara i Kakashi nakazuje im iść do dywizji ataku z zaskoczenia. Wraz z jej oddziałem, napotkali Zabuzę i Haku, którzy byli blisko zaatakowania dywizji ataku z zaskoczenia. Była w szoku widząc ponownie Zabuzę i Haku. right|thumb|159px|Dywizja Trzecia używając Manji no Jin. Gdy bitwa zatrzymała się, gdy zapadła noc, Sakura podeszła do medycznego oddziału w związku z tym leczy wszystkich rannych, które były przenoszone, do centralnej lokalizacji. Do namiotu przybywa Neji. Po jej wycieńczenia ona mówi mu, że powinien skorzystać z okazji, aby uzyskać jak najwięcej odpoczynku, jak to możliwe. Później ona postrzegana poza jednym z baraków po ostrzeżeniu,że trójka medyków na poziomie jōninów zostaje zabita przez nieznanego napastnika. Kiedy przypuszczenie, które pozwalało na numery, szpieg wszedł mimo rygorystycznych środków bezpieczeństwa, ona oddala technikę transformacji ich metodą, sensorzy nie wykryli go i zakłada, że jednym nich musi być pod kontrolą wroga. Później, ona przygotowuje się, aby ponownie rozpocząć jej turę, ona spotka shinobi, który wręcza jej list miłosny, mówiąc, że nie wie, czy przeżyje tę wojnę czy nie. Ona bierze list, lecz mówi mu, że kocha kogoś innego. left|thumb|159px|Sakura pokonuje Nejiego. Po raz ostatni komplementuje mężczyźnie, który opuszcza namiot wyraźnie rozczarowany, że Sakura była zakochana w kimś innym, wkrótce Sakura ukazuje smutek, gdy zaczyna myśleć o Sasuke. Chwilę później, Neji wchodzi do namiotu prosząc ją, żeby nie martwiła się. Potem mówi jej, żeby nie winiła się za to, że zdenerwowana obecną sytuacją. Sakura mówi, że trzeba być czujnym, w którym Neji przyznaje rację. Następnie prosi o informacje dotyczące sprawcy, ale Sakura mówi mu, że Shizune zajmuje się Tonton, która ma skręconą nogę. Następnie Neji mówi, że to lepsze niż jej ramię, do którego Sakura się zgadza, że ona nadal jest w stanie tworzyć pieczęcie. Następnie prosi ją, aby zbadała rękę, Sakura mówi mu, żeby usiadł. Gdy on zwraca się na kunai, aby zabić Sakurę, on uderza go w ziemię. Zaskoczony, pyta skąd wiedziała, ona odpowiada, że prosiaki nie mają rąk. Po uderzeniu technika transformacji słanie i ukazuje się pierwotny wygląd Białego Zetsu. Sakura przepytuje Zetsu jakim cudem weszli w szereg sojuszu nie wykryci. Wraz z tymi informacjami i sprawozdania Yamato miał opracowane Zetsu, że kawałki Zetsu są komórkami Hashiramy, i dzięki temu pozwala poinformować siedzibę o najnowszych odkryciach. right|thumb|159px|Sakura i Shizune przeprowadzają autopsję na klonie białym zetsu. Po zgłoszeniu ustaleń z Shizune, one następnie przeprowadza autopsję ciała klonu i realizuje podobieństwa DNA do tej Yamato i co za tym idzie Hashiramy. Wtedy zaczynają składać prawdę armię klonów Białych Zetsu. Następnego dnia, w anime, na dywizję medyczną i logistyczną, grupa ożywionych shinobi, obejmująca z Hayate Gekkō, shinobi z Suny i shinobi z Kumo, zaatakowali obóz medyczny do zabrania zwoju. Sakura, Yūgao Uzuki i kilku innych shinobi poszli za nimi, aby odebrać zwój. Gdy udało im się dogonić ich, oni walczyli z nimi i udaje się im zapieczętował shinobi z Suny i shinobi Kumo, ale podczas walki ucierpiał shinobi odpowiedzialny za pieczętowanie i nie mógł zapieczętować Hayate Gekkō, który uciekł. Sakura ulecza rannych i poszła porozmawiać z Yūgao i wysłuchała jej dotychczasowe życie z Hayate. Sakura pobiegła do zatrzymania Hayate na własną rękę i powiedział, że stała się bardzo dobrą kunoichi. Gdy ona walczyła z Hayate, Yūgao przyszła z jej pomocą, pokonała Hayate i ostatecznie zostaje zapieczętowany. Później, jako bardziej ranni zostali przyprowadzeni do Sakury, że była zaskoczona widząc, że jeden z nich to był Yota od lat. Widząc szczęśliwy uśmiech, Sakurze, wydaje się, że tańcząc wokół niej wytwarza śnieg. Wkrótce potem intensywność śniegu zaczął wzrastać, przytłaczając Sakurę. Następnie Sakura została skontaktowana z Ino i zdezorientowana, jak dowiaduje się, że jest więcej niż jeden Yota. Skontaktowała się z Naruto, okazuje się, że chłopak walczy z prawdziwym Yotą, i powiedział im, że oni walczą ze klonami białych Zetsu, a nie Yotami. Tak więc Sakura we łzami w oczach pokonała klona. Później Sakura została poproszona przez dwójkę ninja, z których jeden wydaje się być poważnie ranny, a drugi rozpaczliwie prosi o udzielenie pomocy. Akamichi strzegący medyków jest nieugięty, żeby wrócili skąd przyszli, bo nie widzą kim są. Sakura, nie mogąc odwrócić się po poznaniu kunoichi, która prosi, aby nie pozwoli jej mężowi umrzeć, zgadza się pomóc. Następnie para ujawnia się jako oszuści i atakują. Zanim zostaje zaatakowana pojawia się cienisty klon Naruto, który szybko przyciska ich do ziemi, ku zaskoczeniu Sakury i Shizune. Po uzyskaniu informacji od Inoichiego z centrali, że Naruto i B dołączyli do walki z "zamaskowanym" Madarą, Sakura i reszta 11 Konohy biegną do jego pomocy. Gdy ona działa, myśli do siebie, że Naruto zawsze brał nie wykonalne zadania, ale tym razem będzie inaczej, jak nie tylko jej, ale każdy będzie u jego boku obok siebie tym razem. left|thumb|159px|Sakura z resztą sojuszu shinobi przybywa na pole bitwy. Po przybyciu na pole bitwy, niemal natychmiast zaczęła leczyć Kakashiego i Gaia. Potem stanęła razem z sojuszem shinobi w obliczu przeciw wrogowi. Po powstrzymaniu dziesięcioogoniastego i ataku na kierujących bestią, Sakura wspomagała Daruiego, ale po transormacji bestii, dziewczyna została pokonana. Niebawem z przerażeniem patrzy na śmierć Nejiego, który poświęcił życie dla Hinaty i Naruto. Później na polu bitwy widzimy tak jak pozostali otrzymuje czakrę od Naruto, a później zostaje zaatakowana przez Obito wyrzucający wiele broni, lecz zostaje ochroniona przez czakrę Kuramy. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja right|thumb|159px|Sakura mobilizuje sojusz lecząc Naruto. Po przeżyciu ataku Tenpenchii, Sakura i inni zebrali się wokół zranionego i wyczerpanego Naruto, poza linią obrony, Sakura leczy jego obrażenia. Gdy Dziesięcioogoniasty zniecierpliwił się sytuacją, przystąpił to otwarcia paszczy i przygotowywał się do wystrzelenia jeszcze większej kuli ogoniastej bestii. Shinobi tracąc nadzieię, Sakura zebrała shinobi z porywającą mową, w której oświadczyła, że zrobi wszystko, aby uzdrowić Naruto i nie rezygnuje z walki. Kiedy Dziesięcioogoniasty stworzył ogromną kulę ogoniastej bestii, który wystrzelił do sojuszu shinobi, patrzyła jak Shikamaru zainicjował swoją strategię, mająca na celu stworzenie wielu obrony i Killer B przekształcił się próbójąc przytrzymać atak, lecz bezskutecznie. Gdy kula ogoniastej bestii zniknęła, Sakura z niedowierzaniem patrzyła jak przed nimi pojawił się Czwarty Hokage, pytając syna, czy nie przybył za późno. left|thumb|159px|Odrodzona drużyna Kakashiego. Kwestionując osobę, która była przed nimi, Sakura jest zszokowana, później za nimi podniósł się ocean, zauważa, że Czwarty wysłał kulę gdzieś w morze. Wkrótce zachowanie Akamaru zaalarmowało Sakurę i pozostałych, że Minato został ożywiony i jest po ich stronie. Gdy pyta syna, czy Sakura jest jego dziewczyną, na odpowiedź Naruto, Sakura uderza go i mówi mu, aby skupił się na swojej ręce, przypomina to Czwartemu, Kushinę. Sakura, choć zaskoczona słowami Minato, że przyjaciel był w drodze, patrzyła jak poprzedni Hokage przybywają na pole bitwy, a Minato przybrał płaszcza czakry podobny do Naruto. Po unieruchomieniu Dziesięcioogoniastego, Sakura patrzyła z niedowierzaniem, jak Sasuke pojawił się przed nimi. Kwestionując jego powodu jego przybycia na pole bitwy, Sakura i pozostała 11 Konohy byli zszokowani słowami Sasuke, który oznajmił, że zamierza zostać Hokage. right|thumb|159px|Sakura atakuje klony dziesięcioogoniastego. Z tym, trójka spojrzała na to jak Naruto wesoło zauważa, że oryginalna drużyna 7 została odrodzona. Gdy reszta dziesięciu drużyn przygotowali się, Hashirama otworzył małe otwory w barierze aby alianci do zadania ciosu dziesięcioogoniastemu. W drużynie Kakasiego pobrała ogoniaste bestie, Sakura wspomina swoje miejsce w drużynie, jaki ona miała by zaprzysiężonego Naruto i Sasuke, a Tunade przypomniała jej, że była uczennicą piątek Hokage i odziedziczy jej moc sannina, Sakura pokazała Byakugō no In i ładuje w kierunku klona dziesięcioogoniastego, która zachwyca swoją drużynę, Shizune i pierwsze z jej możliwości. Odwróciła się w stronę dwóch klonów, że podeszły do niej od tyłu, ale zostają zatrzymani przez swoich kolegów z drużyny. Zauważyła, że kiedyś ona zdobędzie tytuł Hokage spod ich nosa. Niedługo po tym Naruto uratował Saia przed niezliczonymi atakami klonów dziesięcioogoniastego, Sai wyjaśnił, że będą musieli pokonać większych klonów i wsunąć się na tyle daleko, aby pokonać Dziesięcioogoniastego, choć nie był na tyle blisko, aby przejść za jednym razem, i że nawet jeśli odparli ataki, zespół medyczny nie byłby w stanie dotrzeć. left|thumb|159px|Sakura przywołuje Katsuyu na pole walki obok własnych zwierząt swoich towarzyszy. Sakura, Naruto i Sasuke używają techniki Kuchiyose no Jutsu, przez którą ona przywołuje Katsuyu i oznajmiła, że jest gotowa, aby kogoś uleczyć, kto został ranny. Potem poprosiła ślimaka, aby podzieliła się i połączyła z każdym w sojuszu shinobi, tak żeby mogli zostać uleczeni. Później po cichu zachęcała kolegów z drużyny, jak zaatakowali dziesięcioogoniastego. Jej szczęście okazuje się uroczyste, jednak jak usłyszała pytanie Saia do Jūgo o prawdziwe motywy działania Sasuke. Później Sai poprosił Sakurę o jej szczerą opinię na temat działań Sasuke, Sakura zauważa, że cieszy się, że Sasuke był z powrotem, a ona mu ufa. Podczas, gdy jej słowa były szczere, Sai dostrzega, że jej uśmiech był fałszywy. Później patrzyła w szoku, jak ciało dziesięcioogoniastego zniknęła z pola walki. Chcąc dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło, zapytała Hinatę, aby obserwowała sytuację z jej aktywnym Byakuganem i opowiedziała im, że Obito stał sięjinchūrikim bestii. Po tym jak użytko Amaterasu, Sakura szybko zapytała Hinatę, jaki jest obecny stan jej kolegów z drużyny. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego Z sytuacji patrząc ponuro, jak sojusz został uwięziony w barierze z kilkoma kulami ogoniastej bestii z drzewa, Sakura i pozostali shinobi zostali osłonięci ponownie przez wersję 1. Zszokowany, że pojawił się bo myślał, iż rozproszona w całości, Katsuyu poinformowała ją, że to nie był przypadek, i że nie zauważyła, kiedy uleczyła shinobi, iż zmniejszyła się w wielkości, ale nie zniknęła całkowicie. Ona i inni potem znaleźli się poza barierę, uciekając niemal śmiertelnych ataków dzięki działaniu Naruto i Minato. Jednak, Dziesięcioogoniasty rozpoczął przekształcenie do postaci drzewa, wielu shinobi zostali zaatakowani i czakra została wydobyta lub zostali podczas ucieczki ranni, a Sakura jest jednym z nich. right|thumb|159px|Sakura próbuje uleczyć Shikamaru. Jako forma drzewa, Dziesięcioogoniasty zaczyna niszczyć pole bitwy, zabijając niezliczonych ludzi. Shikamaru staje się jednym z ofiar. Widząc ciężko rannego przyjaciela, Sakura prosi Katsuyu do rozpoczęcia leczenia, ale ślimak z żalem mówi, że jej klony podzieliły ten sam los jak shinobi. Zamiast tego, Sakura podbiega, aby zobaczyć, jak mogła mu pomóc, mając nadzieję, że nie było za późno. Gdy Sakura próbuje uratować Shikamaru, Hashirama kontaktuje się z sojuszem shinobi telepatycznie poprzez Shindenshin no Jutsu Ino w celu poinformowania och o tym, co pierwotnie usłyszał od Madary podczas ich walki i zbiera wojska, aby kontynuować walkę. Gdy sowa Hashiramy nie inspirują nikogo, senjutsu podwyższone trybem ogoniastej bestii Naruto powoduje ujawnienie jego uczuć i osobiste wspomnienia ukazują się we wszystkich, a Sakura była zdumiona jak te uczucia trafiły do niej. left|thumb|159px|Sakura i Tsunade przygotowują się do przywołania Katsuyu. Dziewczyna jest zdumniona, gdy potem wersja 1 zaczyna otaczać ponownie Shikamaru, myśląc, że Naruto pomógł mu przez Ino z własnej woli. Z ulgą patrzy jak Shikamaru odzyskuje przytomność i zaczyna wstawać, ale była zaskoczona, gdy do ich lokalizacji pojawiła się Tsunade i dokończyła uleczanie Shikamaru. Sakura jest szczęśliwa, gdy Tsunade chwali ją za trud, ona i jej sensei stanęli obok siebie i uwalnia swoją Byakugō no In, żeby przywołać większą część Katsuyu z lasu Shikkotsu. Gdy ślimak zaczyna przekonstruować, tworząc obszar odzyskania rodzaju, że zdalnie uleczy ninja przy użyciu Katsuyu jako medium. Chociaż wciąż pomaga Tsunade w uzdrawianiu sojuszu, Sakura patrzyła jak jej towarzysze z 11 Konohy i Sai zadali druzgoczący cios Obito. right|thumb|159px|Sakura leczy w stanie krytycznym Naruto. Chociaż Sojusz Shinobi odniósł sukces po pokonaniu Obito, ale na polu walki pojawili się nowi dwaj przeciwnicy — Madara Uchiha i Guruguru, który pojawił się, żeby pokonać Sojusz z jego ogromnego drewnianego posągu. Jako odwet Sojusz, Gaara pojawił się obok krytycznie osłabionego Naruto tracącego lisiego demona. Chociaż żadna z dwóch uzdrowicielek nie miał wystarczającej ilości czakry to właśnie Sakura zaczęła leczyć chłopaka, a Gaara transportował ich do następnej lokalizacji. left|thumb|159px|Z powodu braku efektów, Sakura przechodzi do ręcznego pompowania czakry. Gdy serce Naruto stawało się coraz słabsze, Sakura starała się leczyć, aż do skutku. Gaara poinformował ją, że Yang Kurama zostało wyciągnięte od Uzumakiego, ale za nim bestia została zapieczętowała to powiedziała mu, żeby wprowadzić do organizmu chłopaka Yin Kuramy, który jest w Minato Namikaze. Dziewczyna zmieniła taktykę z powodu słabego bijącego serca chłopaka, nacięła mu na klatce piersiowej i włożyła swoją rękę, a tam wprowadzała swą czakrę prosto do serca. Pamiętała wszystkie momenty, gdy Naruto Uzumaki mówił o swoim marzeniu, określiła, że nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Wreszcie znaleźli Minato i przekazano mu wiadomość od Yang Kuramy. Czwarty Hokage szybko zaczął przenosić połowę Kuramy do swojego syna, ale Czarny Zetsu przechwycił jego działania i przechwycił tą połowę. Nagle przybył Madara Uchiha, żeby odzyskać oko od Obito. Czarny Zetsu próbował powrócić do Madary z rinneganem i Yin Kuramy, lecz Obito odzyskiwał przytomność i zatrzymał Czarnego Zetsu. Podjął swoją dawną ścieżkę z dzieciństwa i stanął u boku Sojuszu Shinobi. Po tym jak Kakashi Hatake teleportował Sakurę i Naruto do innego wymiaru, przerażona dziewczyna próbowała odzyskać spokój na widok ogromnej mocy Madary Uchihy. Wkrótce przybył do nich Obito Uchiha przyznał jej, że chodził złą ścieżką przez długi czas, aby naprawić ten błąd. Zdobywając zaufania do niego, Sakura patrzy jak Obito transferuje Yin Kuramy do ciała Naruto. Wkrótce potem chłopak otworzył oczy. Sam na sam z Obito w innym wymiarze, Sakura skierowana Uchiha, mówiąc mu, że podczas gdy on zabił wielu jej towarzyszy i był jej wrogiem, ona uważa go sojusznika na razie, a następnie podziękował mu za uratowanie życia Naruto. Obito jednak, powiedział jej, że ma prośbę, aby z niej, jeden, który nie musiałby on sojusznikiem rozważyć. Gdy Obito walczył o utrzymanie Czarnego Zetsu pod jego kontrolą, błagał Sakurę o zniszczenie jego Rinnegana. Sakura uzgodniła i przygotowała się do tego, ale zostaje atakowana przez Madarę, który ukradł Sharingana Kakashiego i użył go w celu teleportacji do wymiaru Kamui na odzyskanie jego prawdziwego lewego oka. right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 atakuje Madarę. Wąsko uciekając atakowi dzięki Obito teleportują ją z wymiaru, Sakura poinformował o sytuacji wewnątrz wymiaru Kamui dając Kakashiemu pomoc medyczną dla jego obecnie pustego oczodołu lewego oka. Była wtedy w szoku, gdy Naruto przywrócił pierwotne oko Kakashiego i choć zaintrygowany, jak Naruto osiągnął taki wyczyn, ona zagra jej zainteresowanie rzecz słysząc odpowiedź za motywów Sasuke. Ich dyskusja została przerwana, jednak, gdy Kakashi zaalarmował ich do powrotu Madary. Trio to echa słów swojego senseia użyć prawdziwej współpracy zespołowej, jak uczono ich pierwszej lekcji. Madara wyszedł z innego wymiaru z obu Rinneganami i Obito teraz znajduje się całkowicie pod kontrolą Czarnego Zetsu. Decydując się na objęcie prowadzenia po chwile kontemplacji, Sakura aktywowane jej Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu, uderzając w Madarę i poinformowała swoich wrogów, aby skorzystać z przekierowania. Jednak ona została następnie ostrzem przez Madarę, a jeden jego cienie pozwalała jej lądowania cios na niego. Po garnitur blisko za Sasuke zainicjował atak na Madara gdy Naruto pobrać ją. Choć zakłopotany postawą Sasuke początkowo była jeszcze w szoku, widząc, że posiadał Rinnegana. Sakura następnie oglądać na jak cieniste klony Naruto walczył niewidocznymi cieniami Madary i Sasuke z jego skrzydlatym Susanoo zaatakował Madary wiele Chibaku Tensei. Wreszcie, Madara rzuca swe Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, rzucając światło na świat, aby powiązać każdą żywą istotę w jej urokiem. Sasuke jednak ratuje byłą drużynę 7 z jego mocą Rinnegana jest nasycony w jego Susanoo, zasłonięcie światła przez zespół z genjutsu. Gdy Sakura zapytała Sasuke, co się dzieje poza granicami jego techniki, była w szoku, gdy odrzucił ją twierdząc, że ona nie pomoże, nawet jeśli wiedziała. Pomimo Kakashiego a Naruto w proteście przeciwko jego zachowaniu, Kakashi ostatecznie zgodzili się, że w sytuacji, jak to było, Sasuke powinien przejąć kontrolę nad ich zespołu na razie. Gdy światło Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi znikło, Sasuke wyłączona jego Susanoo. Madara następnie konfrontował się z pozostałymi wolnymi jednostkami, tylko dla Czarnego Zetsu nagle zdradził Madarę i przebił dłonią piersi Uchihy, szokując wszystkich. Gdy Zetsu potępił Madarę i oświadczył, że jego wolą była, że od Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Sakura i Kakashi są pierwotnie w stratą, który był Kaguya. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje left|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 spada do lawy. Gdy Sasuke i Naruto zostali schwytani przez wirujące masy włosów, Sakura ruszyła niosąc pomoc. Kakashi zatrzymał ją jednak, stwierdzając, że działając pochopnie oznaczałoby ich śmierć. Wciąż zastanawia przybysza na polu bitwy, była później jako Kaguya zamknięte skamieniały lukę pomiędzy nimi w jednej chwili i nadal pozostaje w szoku, Kaguya zmieniła teren tuż poniżej nich, a oni zostali wysłani pędzących do rzeki lawy. Ocalona przez szybkie myślenie Kakashiego, Sakura zawieszony przez zwój dołączonego do kunai i świadkami po raz kolejny lekceważenie Sasuke dla każdego, z wyjątkiem Naruto i choć przyznał się do siebie, że Sasuke miał rację - tylko on i Naruto stał szansę zatrzymania Kaguyę - była zasmucona jednak. Podczas gdy zwój został podpalony, ona i inni zostali uratowani przez Naruto, który opuścił klon cienia, aby opiekować się nimi i odebrać Obito ponieważ udaje się do konfrontacji Kaguya jeszcze raz. Później, była w szoku, widząc Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu i jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona po ujrzeniu jak to działa na Kaguyę. right|thumb|159px|Sakura i Obito przygotowani do znalezienia Sasuke. Pomimo sukcesu Naruto w lądowania bezpośredni cios, Kaguya szybko odbiła i oddzieliła Sasuke z grupy w jeszcze inny wymiar. Po tym jak Obito wreszcie ożywiony przez klon Naruto, drużyna wyjaśnił mu sytuację. Oglądając techniki czasoprzestrzenne Kaguyi, Obito stwierdził, że on może uratować Sasuke synchronizując jego Kamui z portalem. Jak Obito zauważa, że nie ma wystarczająco dużo chakry do podróży w obie strony, Sakura oferowała Obito użyć czakry z jej pieczęci. Później, trio jest w stanie zrobić drogę do wymiaru Kaguyi i przygotować się do odszukania Sasuke. Zdeterminowany, duet nie marnował czasu rozruchu. Sakura aktywuje jej pieczęć i owinął go wokół Obito w celu przekazania jej czakry do niego. Potem zaczął ich żmudnych wysiłków naruszenia każdego z wymiarów Kaguya w celu znalezienia Sasuke. Jednym z wymiarów zawarte morze kwasu, która rozpoczęła wlewając je din jedną po otwarciu. Sakura jest w stanie zablokować wyciek uderzeniu Obito i odrzuciła jej uszkodzoną kamizelkę. Wreszcie mógł otworzyć wymiar wydmy piasku, gdzie Sasuke był, ale jako młody Uchiha rzucił się w ich stronę, portal zaczął zamykać się. Wylewanie więcej jej czakry do Obito, byli w stanie ponownie otworzyć portal na tyle długo, Sasuke wykorzystać jego Amenotejikara teleportować się do nich, łapiąc ją upadającą z wyczerpania. Po tym jak Obito teleportuje się z Sasuke i Sakurą z powrotem do normalnego wymiaru, Kaguya, zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia Naruto i Sasuke są z powrotem wraz z nią, zmienia wymiary ponownie do jednego z intensywnej grawitacji. Jej próba zabicia Sasuke i Naruto przeczy Obito, który poświęca się uratować nowych sojuszników. Wkrótce potem umiera, duch Obito za przechodzi na jego czakry i moc Sharingana do Kakashiego, który przejawia Sharingan zarówno własne oczy iż wykonuje Susanoo, używając go w celu ochrony Sakury przed atakami Kaguyi. left|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 zadaje druzgocący cios Kaguyi. Odzyskując kontrolę nad sobą, Kaguya następnie ukształtował masę ogoniastych bestii w gigantyczną kulę poszukującej prawdy. Uznając, że jego Kamui nie mógł przestać, że Kakashi opracował plan i dzielił się z uczniami, mówiąc im, aby być gotowym na ich ostatniej misji drużyny 7. Szybko uchwalenie tego planu, Drużyna 7 była w stanie koordynować swoje działania i przenikają Kaguya na obronne. Gdy Kaguya próbowała uciec Naruto i Sasuke, lecąc w górę, Sakura spadła do działania, oświadczając, że, jak kobieta, nie miała doceniać siebie. Ona następnie wysyła króliczą boginię spadając z powrotem do swoich kolegów z drużyny z jednym uderzeniem, odcina jeden z rogów Kaguyi. Potem przyglądała się, jak jej koledzy pieczętują Kaguyę, po którym znaleźli się w trudnej sytuacji ucieczki wymiaru. Hagoromo, jednak był w stanie wykorzystać swoje umiejętności i przy pomocy poprzednich Kage, przywołał ich z powrotem do realnego świata. Wprawdzie przejęty spotkać Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, zauważyła, że była zbyt zmęczona, by zareagować. Później leczyła osłabionego Kakashiego i patrzyła jak wszyscy Kage wrócił do Czystej Krainy. right|thumb|159px|Sakura złapana w genjutsu Sasuke. W planach na przyszłość zostały omówione, Sasuke ujawnił jego własne plany; pragnąc zabić aktualnych Kage i przejąć kontrolę nad ogoniastymi bestiami. Po tym jak Sasuke szybko osiągnąć ostatni z jego Rinnegana; ich pieczętując z dala Chibaku Tensei, Kakashi poprosi ostatni żywego Uchiha jeśli nadal pożądany zemsty. Sasuke stanowczo stwierdził, że to, co chciał to zmienić świat, jak, jak się czuł powinno być, robi to z zagłady i odrodzenia. Gdy Sasuke zwrócił uwagę na Naruto - tylko jeden w lewo w stanie go powstrzymać - Naruto zdecydowanie oświadczył, że ostatecznie zakończyć spór z synów Mędrca. Załamana, Sakura wykonany jeden zarzut ostateczną dla Sasuke do powrotu do domu, tylko zostaje schwytana w genjutsu. Sakura pozostała nieprzytomna, jest się u medyka Kakashiego jak Naruto, którzy potwierdzili swoją obietnicę z nią. On i Sasuke, a następnie udali się do Doliny Końca ich ostatecznej walki przeciw siebie. Sakura obudziła się jakiś czas później, natychmiast pyta Naruto i Sasuke, gdzie byli. Ona okazała się być bardzo zmartwiona, gdy Kakashi powiedział jej, że zostały one skierowane do siebie w ich ostatecznej walce. Przybyła w Dolinie Końca z Kakashim, Sasuke i Naruto odnalezieni leżący na ziemi poważnie rannych. Podczas próby zatrzymania ich broni do krwawień, Sasuke szczerze przeprosił ją za to, co zrobił, co Sakura ze łzami w oczach akceptowała jako Kakashi patrzył na nich z radości. Pusty Okres left|thumb|159px|Sasuke czule szturcha Sakurę. Po zakończeniu wojny, Sakura awansowała do jōnina. Później, Sakura i nowo mianowany Hokage Kakashi, stali przy bramie wioski z Sasuke, który zamierzał udać się w drogę zbawienia. Rumieniec, zapytała jeszcze raz, czy może pójść z nim, ale Sasuke odmówił i powiedział, że jego grzechy nie miał nic wspólnego z nią, a następnie dotykając ją czule w czoło i obiecał, że wróci, kończąc go z "dziękuję ". Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni Sakura po raz pierwszy zaobserwowano świadkami Hinata z torbą sprzętu dziewiarskiej i, zdając sobie sprawę, co to było za, zachęca Hinacie dać jej szalik z dzianiny do Naruto. Mieli razem obiad i zastanawiali się, jak Naruto był już tak popularny od czasów wojny, ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co to jest miłość do swojego zdania. Po tym jak dziewczyny, fanki Naruto pokazują się, przerywając Hinata próbuje dać mu jej szalik, Sakura mówi mu chodzić ją do domu, ponieważ jest ciemno, ale z tępym oświadczeniu Naruto o już jest silny, Hinata odchodzi przygnębiona. Naruto i Sakura krzyczy idzie po Hinata, mówiąc jej, że po prostu musi być pewna siebie. Kiedy Hinata pyta, dlaczego Sakura pomaga jej tak bardzo, ona odpowiada, że trzeba zwrócić uwagę na siebie w swoich uczuciach do innych (jak czuje się w ten sam sposób dla Sasuke Uchiha). Sakura jest umieszczony na niej drużyny składający się z Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru i Sai, aby uratować porwany Hanabi Hyūga od tajemniczego mężczyzny. Podczas swojej misji, Naruto wpadnie w głęboką depresję na pozornej zdrady Hinaty. To była Sakura, którzy pomogli Naruto przystawki z jego depresji i uświadomić sobie, że naprawdę go kocha Hinata, dając Naruto odwagi do prowadzenia misji. Ona i Sai później szturmuje pałac Toneri i ratuje Hanabi natomiast znajduje poszarpane szczątki szalika Hinaty. Później Naruto i Hinata bierze udział w weselu. Epilog right|thumb|159px|Sakura rozmawia z Saradą. Lata później, Sasuke wrócił do wioski i ożenił się z nią. Później Sakura urodziła córkę, Sarada. Podczas epilogu, Sarada wraca do domu, aby spotkać matkę czyszczącą ich dom. Gdy Sarada skarżyła się, jak są głupi chłopcy, Sakura zapytała córkę, czy mówiła o Boruto. Sarada również zauważyła, że obaj z nich mieli coś wspólnego; ich związek z ich ojcami. Ciekawostki * Nazwa „Haruno” oznacza „wiosenne pole”, a imię „Sakura” to nazwa ozdobnych drzew wiśniowych i ich kwiatów. Kwiat ten uznawany jest jako jeden z tradycyjnych symboli Japonii. W języku japońskim „Haruno Sakura” (春野・桜) oznacza „wiosenne pole sakury”, co może być genezą tego imienia. * Sakura jest jedyną postacią poza Naruto, która wystąpiła we wszystkich filmach kinowych i odcinkach specjalnych. * Ulubionym zajęciem Sakury jest poprawianie sobie wyglądu. * Imię Sakury, czytane „Haru no Sakura” (春の桜), może być także interpretowane jako „sakura na wiosnę”. * Sakura nadal darzy uczuciem Sasuke, pomimo jego zatracenia się i nowej osobowości. * Z powodu miłości do Sasuke była gotowa go zabić, by się bardziej już nie zatracał w zemście (jednocześnie była gotowa cierpieć z powodu jego śmierci). * Sakura nie cierpi Seksownej Techniki, bo uważa, że irytuje to kobiety, więc za każdym razem jak zobaczy, że Naruto jej używa, od raz reaguje potężnym uderzeniem. * W Polsce istnieje grupa fanów anime o nazwie „Sakura no ki”, co oznacza „kwiat kwitnącej wiśni” — raz nazwał tak Sakurę Kakashi. * Sakura była pierwszą osobą której Sasuke zwierzał się z przeżyć swojego dzieciństwa. * Sakura posiada dwie osobowości. * Hobby Sakury to granie w gry logiczne oraz przypominanie sobie nowo poznanego materiału z zakresu medycyny. * Sakura ukończyła w sumie 34 oficjalne misje: 12 rangi D, 9 rangi C, 6 rangi B, 7 rangi A i 0 rangi S. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Sakury są polane syropem chińskie pierożki, umeboshi (suszone morele marynowane w soli), i anmitsu (deser lodowy), nie lubi zaś jeść niczego pikantnego. * Sakura chciałaby rewanżu z Ino. * Ulubionym słowem Sakury jest słowo „odwaga” (勇気, yūki) (2. i 3. databook). Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Naruto